Her Diamonds
by yellatthetopofyourlungs
Summary: "I never asked for you to work for me, never forget that!" He screamed at her only to turn his back & walk away.Bella never thought that taking the job she thought would push her in the right direction would do the polar opposite. ON HIATUS
1. Preface

Full Summery

**Bella never thought that taking the job she thought would push her in the right direction for her carer would do the polar opposite."I never asked for you to work for me, never forget that!" He screamed at her only to turn his back to her & walk away never once looking back. She should of known that it would never of been more than what it was. **

**Please note that this story is rated M for a reason and will, in future chapters, contain graphic sexual sences and content.**

**I have been working on this story idea for a while and have already written the first four chapters :) i just need to edit them a little bit.**

* * *

**Preface**

**BPOV**

I sat there staring at the screen, I only had a few minutes until he would be back from that meeting ,although seen as I came in late this morning so I wouldn't have to see him he probably thinks im not coming into day especially after what happened Saturday.

Oh god Saturday or as I had been calling it, Black Saturday. What hurt the most though was that he didn't even seem to care, I hadn't seen or heard from him not that I should have been surprised in the slightest I mean he was the Edward Mason, its who he was a man with a ice heart.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked myself out loud grabbing the attention of Jessica opposite me, ignoring her glares I continued my internal debate.

I hovered the mouse over the print button.

_I can do this_, I never should of stayed after that first night it was such a bad idea why did Mr Mason have to choose me for this job, why not someone else, someone more, I don't even know what!

Closing my eyes I clicked the mouse and heard the printer in the corner start to make the wiring noises I was accustomed to in this normally quiet space.

I stumbled my way over and grabbed the two copies quickly reading over them before grabbing my pen and signing my name and quickly slipped them both in separate envelopes.

"Morning Bella" Angela said as she came in with two cups of coffee in her grasp.

"Morning" I said with a fake smile, but Angela being Angela gave the drinks to Jessica mumbling something to her and then stormed over to my desk "What's wrong?"

I sighed "Everything is fine" I lied keeping my eyes on my hands, specifically the envelopes in them "Would you do me a favour please?" I asked finally looking up and seeing nothing but worry in her eyes, she had become such a good friend to me since the first day I worked here and I would miss the hell out of her, but I had to do this for me…… I think.

"Of course Bella" she replied

"would you give this to Mr Mason" I said handing over one of the letters, she eyed it and nodded.

Just as she was about to speak her mobile phone started to ring on her desk "This isn't over" she warned me as she walked away.

"You can do this" I said to myself as I started to clear my desk as inconspicuously as possible as to not alert Angel or Jessica to what I was doing, although I am sure Jessica would be happy about it, infact she would probably go for my job before I had even left the building.

Just as I grabbed the letter the phone rang "Edward Mason Juniors Office" I robotically answered

"Hi Bella this is Esme is he in?" I sighed

"Hi Esme no sorry he is in a meeting till 11" I glanced at the clock on my computer screen and saw it was already twenty to eleven I was quickly running out of time.

"Okay would you tell him I called"

"Of course, goodbye"

"See you later Bella" not likely Esme, not likely I thought as I hung up and scribbled a noted on a post-it and stuck it to the front of my resignation letter.

I closed my eyes and gathered all the strength I could to finally go into his office, taking the letter with me.

Actually placing it on his desk was harder than I though possible, but I was a fool to think I had any other choice. I should never of stayed after that first time, or even taken the job in the first place not that I truly knew that I was getting myself into back then, I was so much better off at Grizzly Bear's. I glance around the room for the last time and let the memories flood my mind before I blocked them out for good.

Leaving his office I kept my eyes down as I grabbed my bags from behind the desk and quickly fled with Angela's voice shouting my name behind me.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

Reviewers will recieve teaser lines to the first chapter which be up soon

Also i am looking for someone to help me out with ideas and reading through each chapter before its posted so PM me or email me at laura_anne_.uk if you are interested :)

love you lots

xx


	2. Unmoving Beginings

**BPOV**

"No No that won't work!" I cringed at the level of her voice "NEXT!"

So I did as she asked and turned around to try on ,yet another outfit for my first day working at Mason's, the world renowned magazine publishers as Edward Mason Junior's personal assistant.

I had been working there since I graduated college four years ago, it was supposed to be just a part-time job while I looked for one where I could become a writer like I had always dreamt of becoming but instead I worked as a secretary/assistant for two magazines in the firm, full-time.

I started at the best selling fashion magazine in America '_Blossom' _which is where I meet the little pixie that is torturing me now, Alice Brandon.

On my first day she took me under her wing and since then we have become best friends, just like she said we would._ Did I happen to mention she is slightly crazy?_

After working there for a year and a half I moved on to working for Emmett McCarthy who Is the Editor of '_Grizzly Bears' _a men's fashion and life magazine and I had the most fun and most random days in my entire life working for him.

Well that was until the day when Mr Mason himself sent his personal assistant, Jessica down as he wanted to talk with me and I was convinced I had somehow done something really really wrong and was getting fired by the big boss.

"Bella Swan" a nasally voice interrupted my conversation my Emmett who was currently flicking marbles on the floor by my desk and trying to get them into a white plastic cup that was lying down in front of his own desk.

"Yes?" I answered and turned my attention to a girl with Long mousey blonde hair dressed head to toe in bright red.

"Mr Mason wants to see you in his office, Now!" she then proceeded to flip her hair over her shoulder and flutter her eyelashes at Emmett as he pulled himself on the floor and leaned on my desk with a look of pure confusion on his face that I am sure matched my own.

"Mr Mason, wants to see _me_?" I asked internally groaning that today I had chosen to wear ripped up jeans and flip flops with a NYU shirt, _this can not be happening!_

"Yes, follow me he doesn't like to be kept waiting" and with that the girl strutted back the way she had come.

"Ohhhhh what did you do?" Emmett asked as I scurried after her, I just shrugged my shoulders but couldn't seem to get any words out because I was trying to think of what the hell I had done to be called to the Mr Mason's office on a Monday afternoon.

As we entered the elevator the girl looked me up and down and started laughing "well this should be interesting" she mumbled as the doors opened on the 32nd floor and all I could think of was _'oh my god I am getting fired'_ over and over again as we approached the office door.

So you can understand my surprise when after taking a seat in his office only to be told, rather than asked that I would now be his son's who was now coming to work for him personal assistant.

"You want me to work up here?" I asked in complete and utter shock.

"Yes your salary will start at $4,000 a month along with a clothes allowance which is smart I might add Ms Swan" he said looking at my tatty t-shirt "I know that Mr McCarthy like his employees' to be comfortable and dress 'casually' " he used actual air quotation marks "but up here we expect you to be dressed appropriately, that means no jeans"

"Of course sir" I mumbled blushing.

"One of my assistants will email you with a start date and your contract along with your clothing allowance form by the end of the week" and just like that I was dismissed.

I was sad to leave Grizzly Bear's but I was also excited that I might be that much closer to being able to get a job at the New York Times or something with a reference from someone like Mr Mason, I just hoped that his son wasn't what the tabloids and gossip site's made him out to be.

As I walked back into Grizzly Bear's all eyes where on me and Emmett was sat at my desk looking expectantly at me.

"well!?" he said jumping out of his seat and looking me over as if he expected some external damage or something "what happened Bells?" he looked concerned but I had to sit down as I continued to let what just happened sink in.

"He gave me a job" I nervously stuttered.

"What do you mean he gave you a job?" he asked, his voice starting to get angry.

"His son's personal assistant"

Emmett pouted and gave me the silent treatment for a couple of days after I told him, but the great friend he is he told me he was happy for me and took us all out for goodbye drinks, and boy did we drink, the next morning I felt like someone was tap dancing on my brain, actually make that numerous people tap dancing on it.

"Alice this is the last one and I am done!" I shouted through the changing room door "I have to go and meet Jake at the restaurant and also go and send a package to Renee and Phil before the mail room is shut!"

She didn't respond but instead just huffed and when I came out she looked me up and down nodded her head and dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

I already missed the days when I could wear jeans and sneakers or whatever I wanted to the office working for Emmett.

"I am so sorry I am late, Alice had me trapped in Blossoms wardrobe department and wouldn't let me go" I said taking a seat across from Jake.

"Don't worry Bells" He said patting my hand as I reached for the menu "Alice is just…" he obviously struggled to finish so I helped

"Is just Alice" and we both quietly laughed and fell into easy conversation as always.

"You know I have never seen the fascination with this programme!" Jake pouted as I typed away on my laptop completely ignored his moaning, yet again about Friends and _'how many times do they have to repeat them?'_ and _'Why don't they just get together already?'_ comments coming from his mouth and instead concentrated on a novel I started to write when I left college, and yes it might of taken me nearly four years but I was so close to finishing and I was really exited, not that anyone outside of my friends and family would ever get the chance to read or so much as look at it but I had struggled so much what with my job and a serious couple of cases of writers block that I was just glad to finish it.

"I am going to bed" He announced and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, that boy and his full eight hours sleep "Tell Alice I said hi when she finally comes home, Oh I mean stumble's home" I slapped his leg as he walked towards the stairs laughing his head off.

* * *

The weekend blew past in a blur and before I knew it I was sat at my new desk on the 32nd floor awaiting Edward Mason Junior to arrive dressed in my Alice approved outfit with consisted of a white fancy blouse that had ruffles like a tie and a blue pencil skirt with matching heels that I was sure to fall in.

Opposite from me sat Mr Mason's two assistants, Jessica Stanley who was the girl that brought me to Mr Mason's office when I got the job and who kept glaring at me at every opportunity for the past 15 minutes I had been here. She was dressed in a bright red pencil skirt and a black blouse with a lace trimming around the neckline and shoulders, she had them paired with a pair of black heels.

On the desk next to her sat a really petite girl with olive skin called Angela Webber who was also wearing a pencil skirt, although it was black and she was wearing a simple white button up blouse that was folded up to the elbows.

Angela seemed very friendly and kept throwing me smiles and kind glances when Jessica would huff for god knows what reason although I am sure it must have had something to do with me being here.

Soon enough the elevator door at the end of the corridor opened revealing Mr Mason senior, I breathed I sigh of relief noticing his son wasn't with him.

As he approached Jessica sprang out of her seat and ran over holding her hands out taking his brief case and coat with a look of pure panic on her face.

"Is he in yet?" his deep voice made me jump and I just shook my head.

"Not yet Sir" he just grumbled something under his breath and started shouting orders at Jessica and Angela while I sat back,_ I hope his son is not like that my nerves will be shot!_

A few hours later and still no sign of my boss, anywhere. I decided it was time to have lunch and quickly got my red pepper pasta salad that Jake had made for me this morning as well as my ipod. I closed my eyes as Rob Thomas's _Her diamonds _filled my ears when there was a sharp poke on my shoulder, I quickly opened my eyes hoping and praying that It was not _him _but fortunately or maybe unfortunately it was Alice who was fighting a smile from the look on her face, dressed in a black chiffon long sleeved mini dress with a pink ribbon belt around her waist and matching heels.

"I knew you would look fabulous in that!" she exclaimed at the same time as pulling my ear phones out of my ears.

"Alice!" I whisper shouted and pointed at the office opposite "Mr Mason is in his office!"

"Oh calm down" she said as she took a seat on my desk and helped herself to some of my food "I just wanted to see how your first day was going"

I sighed "It's not really going anywhere, he didn't even show up and quit stealing my food I know Jake made you your own so go eat that"

"your kidding?" she asked me completely ignoring my rant about the pasta, I just shook my head.

"Well that just sucks I was hoping to catch a glimpse of the sex god in the flesh" I couldn't help but laugh as she pouted and tapped her chin with one finger.

"your not the only one" I hadn't actually realised I had said it out loud but when Alice smiled wickedly at me I knew I must of and then when she spoke I knew that I did "I knew you liked him! Shame he is such a man whore though, but what I wouldn't give to just sit and look at him all day" she then made some kind of strange sound and all I could do was look over at Angela and roll my eyes in return she covered her mouth and then buried her head in a book, but I wasn't fooled I could see the book shaking as she silently laughed.

When I looked back at Alice she was on my computer frantically typing away.

"no wonder he isn't in today look" she tapped her finger on the screen and there was a photograph on some stupid gossip site and there _he _was posing with his friend and fellow man whore Jasper Whitlock.

"I bet they where out all night" she said raising her eyebrows suggestively "I would not at all be surprised if those two didn't have 30 kids spread around the world secretly" she then longingly looked at Jasper Whitlock.

Alice had a rather big crush on him since I met her and spent hours looking for photographs and any type of information on him "why are the good looking ones always idiots?" she muttered "Or gay?".

"enough Alice go back to work and I will see you tonight. I assume you will be coming home tonight?"

"Yes I will be home Bella" and with that she swaned off to the elevator and back to her wardrobe.

That's how my days for the next week went, Edward Mason didn't show his face and Alice came up every lunch hour checking out every celebrity gossip site she could find searching for photos of a certain Mr Whitlock.

During work hours I worked on my book and took messages for someone that had never even worked an hour in the office and by the looks of it wouldn't even bother coming in and I was worried that I could lose this job because he simply couldn't pull his butt out of bed in the mornings away from his harem of women, I have never started to hate someone who I have never met before, apparently another first for working at Mason's.

* * *

"Belllaaaaaaaa -ella-ella" Alice sang from in her stupid super sized closet, I swear that thing was bigger than my bedroom, in fact I knew it must be seen as it used to be Rosalie's bedroom before she moved to London, England last year.

"Why don't you just wear that Richard Nicoll dress, it would look perfect on you!"

I looked at the gold and white corset dress "Alice that dress costs more than my old truck" I sighed and continued flipping through one of Alice's magazines but not actually reading a word or looking at a single picture in it.

"Yea well that's not really a challenge I could find a single sock that costs more than that old truck of yours plus you are getting paid more now and its not like you even have to pay for it its free!"

"Don't hate on the truck, my poor baby!" I missed my old truck, it had unfortunately died before I had been working at Mason's a year I was sad I had owned it the entire time I had lived in Forks with my Father, Chief of Police Charlie Swan which is where it currently was stored in the garage, and even though she denied it I was positive that the reason it had died was to do with Alice who from the first day she saw it kept going on and on about me getting a new car to replace _'that decrepit piece of junk'. _

"Fine Alice I'll wear the dress" I gave in because I really didn't have the energy to put up a fight about an outfit. she squealed and started darting around her room to get ready for a party where she had been given V.I.P tickets to go from _Blossom _Magazine "here wear these with it" she said handing me a high pair of white heels "Oh and this" adding a gold clutch to my full hands.

"Apparently your boss is going to be there according to Felix" she added just as I walked through the door.

"And how would Felix know?" I turned asking

"He was in Starbucks when he heard Tanya Denali shooting her mouth off about it" errrrg Tanya Denali, one of the harem.

"well he doesn't seem to turn up any place he is meant to so I wouldn't hold your breath Alice" I warned knowing she was hoping for a glimpse of a certain someone and then quickly fled to get ready before she tied me to her makeup chair with belts……….again.

I shuddered from that memory and quickly jumped in the shower letting my muscles relax under the scorching water.

_Bang Bang Bang!_

"Alice its already half past and you wanted to leave 40 minutes ago" I shouted through her bedroom door "what are you doing in there?"

The door soon flew open to reveal a stunning, as always, looking Alice. She was wearing a black and orange ruffled mini dress with black heels and was clutching a small black diamante clutch.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head in the direction of the bag "I told you I would use it more than once" she said with a small amount of annoyance in her voice as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

I remembered back to the day when she had dragged me to _Barneys _because apparently they had a sale that you just couldn't miss when she found the _Judith Leiber _Heart n soul clutch bag, which wasn't on sale I might add and she had argued with me how she would use it plenty and of course she had only used it once spending nearly half of her months salary on the $2,192 bag.

As we approached the front door to leave we passed Jake who was lazing in front of the television tonight.

"ermm and where's my good night kiss ladies?" he asked fanning hurt and held his hand over his heart.

"you know you two kind of make me want to throw up sometimes!" Alice told us as she applied yet another coat of lip gloss that she really didn't need.

The cab finally pulled outside the club which was surrounded by paparazzi and fans screaming, waiting to see their favourite _celebrities _turn up.

"Come on Bella I need a cocktail" Alice told me as she approached the bouncers and handed over our V.I.P tickets while I mumbled "or 20" behind her back.

"I heard that!" she shouted, that girl has some freaky super human hearing sometimes.

We entered the dark club which was filled with neon lights and crammed to full capacity with people who where sucking up to other people for the simple fact that they wanted something.

"Oh my god!" Alice shouted in my ear "what is she wearing?" she pointed to a girl in a all in one suit that looked similar to that of a baby grow, but my attention didn't stay on that woman for very long as the people near the bar parted and _he _walked through and over to the table which was surrounded by mainly men including the very same Jasper Whitlock, the one from the photograph that Alice had found on my first day working for him on one of the gossip sites and who she also happened to have a crush on. He had his arm draped over a girl who was rambling away but you could tell, even from where I was standing that he was not listening to a single word coming out of her mouth.

Alice laughed "would you look at them, they really think they are god's gift to women" she whispered in my ear and then proceeded to drag me to the bar and ordered us both drinks "Oh and I told you he would be here" she added with an almost wicked witch type laugh.

"yea yea I know the all seeing and hearing Alice was right again" I laughed as she passed me my pink cocktail and rolled her eyes at my comment but didn't say anything in reply.

We quickly found a empty table and where soon joined by Felix and his boyfriend Marcus.

"Bella" Marcus said grabbing me attention "you seem to have an admirer" he said nodding to my left, I turned only to see the one and only Edward Mason staring right at me. _What?_

I quickly turned back to the table noticing Alice and Felix where still in a deep conversation about next seasons boots or something while Marcus was just watching me.

"you have to be kidding me" I muttered and downed the rest of my drink.

"How about we get another?" Marcus asked standing up and holding his arm out to me, as we walked over to the bar I caught sight of their table and saw that he was still looking in my direction but now it looked as if he was frowning at me…… _okay_.

"I need a shot!!" I told Marcus who giggled and mumbled something that sounded like '_of course you do' _and proceeded to order the drinks for us both.

"how did _she _get tickets!" Alice screeched as the four of us stood outside getting some fresh air.

I followed her line of sight and saw Lauren Mallory standing with another girl, she also worked at Blossom and was always trying to one up Alice who was head of the wardrobe department and Lauren was just the coffee girl and the office's gossip.

"Alice don't let her see you get a rise out of her being here, that's what she wants" I reminded her "drink?" I said hoping to steer her away from a confrontation waiting to happen.

"Yes" she agreed "A drink" and wondered off towards the outside bar. I was just about to follow when a strong hand gripped my waist and spun me around only to bring me face to face with Edward Cullen himself.

He gave me his signature panty dropping smile that I had seen in numerous pictures which made my eyes go wide, he didn't know who I was, well I was assuming he didn't as he hadn't even stepped through the entrance doors of Mason Publishing since I had been appointed his assistant.

"Hello" his velvet voice practically made my bones turn to jello.

I tried to speak but a single word would not leave my mouth and smirked at me "what's your name beautiful?" _Beautiful_? He has to be kidding me here, right?

"Bella" I squeaked out and blushed instantly, great he probably thinks I am a idiot with a face resembling a tomato right now.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" he said taking my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"what do you think you are doing?" I asked him realising that not only was he my boss but also his dad was my boss and if he found out about whatever this was he would fire me so quickly that my clothes would be left behind as I was dragged out by security and end up working at a diner or something for the rest of my life living in a one bedroom apartment with a couple dozen cats.

"I think you know what I am doing" he whispered trying and succeeding at sounding sultry as he moved his face dangerously close to mine.

"No" I firmly said ripping my hand from his grasp and taking a step backwards.

"No?" he asked visibly confused, I guess this was a first for him.

"No" I repeated and started to walk away only to hear him say "Lesbians are so highly strung" and that was it I lost it and stormed over to him, okay so it might not of helped that I had had a few cocktails(_6_) and a couple of shots(_4_).

"A women doesn't have to be a lesbian to not want to be with you, you know" I shouted at the top of my voice, everyone around us went silent and all you could hear was the music playing inside and voices in the background of people who hadn't noticed this confrontation that was about to explode "You do realize you are not this god's gift to women you think you are"

He smirked and replied "But enough of one for you to of heard about me" he truly didn't know who I was "you know I think we could put all this extra energy you have to better use" he added closing the distance once again between us.

"Your unbelievable" I said taking a step back only for him to take one forward at the same time.

"So I have been told" he said raising his eyebrows and then took a swig of his beer

"Pig headed idiot" I mumbled and turned to walk away, only to be dragged back by his strong hands "let go of me" I told him wiggling free of his grasp.

"Oh now I definitely like you, you have a lot of anger" he brought his face so close to mine I could feel the slight stubble that shaded his jaw and whispered "what I wouldn't give to punish that smart mouth of yours" and then walked away back to his friends that where all watching with open mouths and what just happened.

I slowly turned around only to walk straight into Alice "what the hell was that?" she asked looking from me to behind me, obviously him "he's staring at you" she added shifting her eyes back to my face.

I slowly peeked and sure enough he was watching me again and had the Ordacity to wave at me as my eyes locked with his.

"Bella" Alice shouted and yanked on my arm breaking the green eyed trance that I was in.

I dragged her away "let's get out of here!" as we walked away I swear I heard him shout my name but didn't want to turn around and risk seeing him again.

"I don't like it" Alice said "don't become one of them" she said with venom as we passed Tanya Denali standing to the side and was smirking after witnessing whatever the hell just happened.

"Explain" Alice said as we sat in the cab on the way home she was practically vibrating in anticipation.

"Oh my god" she said elongating each word after I told her what had happened "well work should be interesting" she mumbled and I groaned loudly "Don't worry it's not like he has ever come in anyway and he probably wont even remember" she told me and I just nodded and quickly got out of the cab as she paid and got into bed before she could start to give me any advice which right now I didn't want to hear.

* * *

The weekend was flying past, why is it when your dreading something it seem's to come quickly but when your counting down the day's it drags and drags.

"Smile grasshopper" Alice said in a European accent as she plopped down next to me on the sofa "let's go for a run I have eaten way to much this weekend, damn Jake and his cooking!" she moaned.

I agreed and quickly got changed into my gym clothes knowing full well that when Alice meant running she actually meant the gym because the most she would be doing was strolling on the running machines for maybe ten minutes only to get bored and sit in the sauna for the rest of the time.

"Let's go Alice I need to take my mind of the fact that I am going to get fired tomorrow morning"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen will you that is Rosalie's job not yours" she scolded and started up her yellow Porsche.

"Remind me why I couldn't drive again?" I shouted as we rounded a corner and I held on to the seat.

"because you drive like a girl"

"I am a girl and so are you!" I said as we came to a skidding stop in the gyms car park and I flung forwards in the chair causing the seatbelt to knock the wind out of me.

I got out as quickly as I could taking deep breaths as my organs all found their original locations once again.

"Bella I'm just going to go" but I didn't let her finish as I tied my shoe laces.

"yea yea I know the sauna, ill come find you when I'm done"

"thanks Bells" she said with a smile and disappeared in the direction of the gym.

I quickly warmed up and went in search of a free running machine in the unusually busy gym.

I closed my eyes as I let the voice of Regina Spektor fill my ears and mind while I ran.

I had the feeling of someone watching me so I slowly opened my eyes and looked to my left to see a over weight man who was walking on the machine and breathing deeply looking like me might pass out any second and quickly averted my gaze before he thought I was checking him out or something and glanced to my right to see an empty machine. "you are losing your mind Bella" I muttered to myself as I pulled my ear buds out and slowed the machine down to a walking pace before shutting it down all together.

As I got off and turned around I saw no other than Edward Mason himself lifting weights and smiling at me when he noticed I was looking, well more like staring at how tight his shirt was.

I glared at him in return and went in search of Alice before I got a shower or did something that would definitely get me fired, Involving him and the shower room.

_Maybe I should just quit?_

* * *

_A/N_

_Reviewers will recieve teaser lines for the next chapter :)_

_Thank you for reading_

_x_


	3. No?

**BPOV**

"Maybe you should quit moaning and just get dressed already" I heard Jake's muffled voice shout from the kitchen as I yet again said I was going to quit as soon as I got to the office today.

With a huff I quickly gave up and dressed in a pair of dark grey high waisted trousers, a grey ruffle blouse and matching heels and ran the strengtheners through my hair removing a few kinks before dashing to my car ready to brave the morning traffic and also a day at the office.

The elevator doors to the 32nd door opened and I quickly went to my desk but not before poking my head through _his _office door to see if he had actually turned up by some miracle before me, not that I was wanting to see him or anything… _right?_

"Morning Bella" Angela's voice brought me out of my internal debate I turned to look at her and sighed out of relief as I saw her clutching coffees as she did every morning "did you have a good weekend?" she asked as she placed the steaming cups in front of Jessica, who just like every morning was in 'Jessica World' as I had been calling it in my own head and then placed mine on my desk.

"Yea it was eventful to say the least, what bout you?" I asked attempting to stay away from what happened at both the club and the gym even though in my subconscious I couldn't stop thinking about them and specifically _him, _especially in my dreams. I had been woken up by Jake leaning over me in the early hours of this morning with raised eyebrows after I had apparently woken him up shouting in my sleep and it wasn't the first night this weekend either.

"Yea me and Ben spent the weekend with his parents who came to stay with us, it was rather eventful to say the least as well, you know I have never seen two people…" but before she got to elaborate on that Mr Masen's voice started to drift down the hallway and both her and Jessica started to scramble, as the did every morning.

I was really missing working with Emmett at this point every single day would be different and bring highs and lows with it but up here it was the same everyday and I couldn't help but wonder if this was how my life was going to be working for Edward. I began to wonder if maybe now was the time to just do what Renee had always wanted and move to Jacksonville and find a job there but the thought of the humidity and breathing in rather than drinking water was something I was not in favour of.

I turned my attention to my computer with a wishful sigh but for some reason it wasn't turning on, _great just what I need!_

I pushed my chair away and crawled under the desk to see if I could wiggle some cables around I'd seen Jake do it loads of times at home and it always worked, well for him at least I on the other hand was more likely to be electrified and end up with my hair standing on end after being shot across the room.

"Please, please, please work" I chanted and prayed for it to work before I had to call the guys from I.T I really couldn't deal with Mike Newton today he literally made my skin crawl and just the thought of seeing him was sending shivers down my spine.

"Success, Go me!" I whispered to myself as I saw the power cable in the hard drive was hanging out and mentally did a happy dance but just as I pushed it in I heard two voices, and one was unmistakable.

I froze under the desk, _what the hell was I supposed to do?_

"would you look at that butt!" the other voice said and I cringed it was followed by a wolf whistle and a gentle laughter from both of them.

I cringed as I shimmied out from under the desk and slowly stood up not turning around to see them behind me "I think she's shy" the voice said again.

I saw red and quickly spun around only to come face to face with Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen, who looked at me for a few seconds and you could actually imagine the cogs in his brain turning as Jasper muttered "well this is an interesting development" as he leaned against the doorframe "and you said this place wasn't worth your time and effort huh"

I turned back to Edward who's eyes where burning into mine as he stared at me. I couldn't do anything but look into his eyes that held mine captive, there was nothing I could do about it.

I could actually feel my brain cells turning to mush one by one.

"EDWARD!!" Mr Masen bellowed from his office causing Edwards head to snap up breaking our eye contact and the trance. He quickly marched into Mr Masen's office slamming the door shut behind him but not before throwing me a glare, _what is wrong with him?_

I sat down and powered up the computer forgetting that Jasper was still standing behind me until he spoke making me squeal and jump in my seat "have some fun with this, I know I will" and proceeded to walk about chuckling quietly to himself while typing away on his blackberry.

I was about to ask him what he was on about when the phone rang

"Edward Masen Juniors Office" I answered as Jasper sat on one of the sofa's in the corner and I could feel his eyes on me as he fiddled with his phone with his hands absentmindedly as well as a can of coke.

"Hey baby mama!" I laughed into the phone, it was definitely at times like this that I was glad I had friends like Emmett in my life no matter what he always could make me laugh and smile.

"Hey baby daddy" I replied in a fake Brooklyn accent, Jasper who was now drinking from the can of coke and who was obviously listening to me chocked on a sip staring wide eyed at me, his mouth was actually hanging open, _men!_

"What yah doingggg?" Emmett whined on the other end of the phone I could hear what sounded like a pen tapping in the background.

"Working, like you should be doing" I replied with a laugh "you know that technically fiddling with a pen isn't classified as working"

"Ohhhh your no fun now, Don't forget about the little people Bells we still love you" I scoffed at him, I could just imagine him looking wide eyed at me and pouting like the big kid he was.

People where often scared by him because of his size but he was a softy at heart.

"little isn't exactly a word associated with you Em!" I said and he laughed in reply so loudly I had to put a bit of distance between my ear drum and the phone.

I was just about to ask him something when a throat cleared in front of me. I looked up to see Edward standing a foot away and looking at me with that frown again just like he had at the gym and at the bar before the confrontation, and I just had the urge to reach forward and smooth it out with my thumb _what is with that _

"I have to go" I mumbled into the phone "I'll speak to you later"

"Okay well I suppose I should do some work" he sighed and I could hear what now sounded like a ball bouncing "Come see me down here soon" and then hung up when I promised I would.

I was flustered as I put the phone down on the receiver and looked up to see Edward still looking at me with that damn frown and it was starting to frustrate me.

"No personal calls during work hours" he barked.

Jasper who was still on the sofa started to laugh causing me and Edward to both shot him death glances, he held his hands up and motioned us to continue mumbling a " Forget I am even here" sitting back once again.

"For your information Mr _Masen _that was Emmett McCarthy from Grizzly Bear's, you know the editor, well if you bothered to turn up for work last week you would of met him in the editors meeting" I said not once taking my eyes off his.

"Bella for your.." but I didn't let him finish

"Its Ms Swan to you or Isabella, only my friends get to call me Bella" I stated.

Jasper mumbled something along the lines of _'this is better than I ever expected'_ as the two of them went into Edwards office leaving me to face both Angela and Jessica who where sat with open mouths.

"What was that about?" Angela whisper shouted but I just shook my head indicating that she didn't want to know.

"Looks like your going to get fired _Ms Sawn_" Jessica said with a huge smile on her lips as she stared at the now closed office door.

"Jessica" Angela hissed and then quickly sent her of on a errand "sorry about her sometimes I don't think she has a filter" and we both chuckled as Jessica glared at us as she walked out of the office.

* * *

"Edward Masen Juniors Office" I said picking up the phone.

"Hello this is Esme Cullen, would it be possible to speak with Edward please dear?" They women kindly asked.

I had heard and seen Esme around Masen's over the years but hadn't actually spoken to her before, she ran _Cullen Designs_, a interior design magazine.

"wait one moment please" I replied and cringed putting her on hold.

I had gone the last two hours without having to look at or speak with him, but this was my job and unless I was going to just only ever take messages and leave him post-it notes I was going to have to talk with him at some point.

Taking a deep breath I pushed the button and waited as his office intercom buzzed.

"Yes?" he asked with a annoyance to his tone.

"Esme Cullen is on line one for you" I replied with a equally annoyed voice.

"Okay put her through" he said with a sigh and so I did.

Lunch time soon rolled around, Alice was busy preparing for a fashion show so she wasn't coming up to see me so I decided to go and visit Emmett. If he was actually in the office that is as, usually as soon as it hit twelve o'clock he would disappear in search of '_decent food' _as he put it.

Angela agreed to watch my desk for me so I grabbed my bag and rushed down to _Grizzly bear's _not bothering to inform my boss I was leaving.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted as soon as he saw me coming "You remembered the little people" he added giving me a bear hug literally lifting me off the ground and causing one of my heels to fall off "Oh I miss you, Kate is just no fun" he said the last part in a whisper as he nodded his head at his new assistant Kate who had sort blonde hair and was dressed unusually smart for this office. She had also come from Blossom, infact she had also been my replacement when I moved to this office.

"She took my marbles away and refuses to play any games" he said with a fake sniff "I miss the good times" he looked away as if he was remembering them.

"Poor boy" I said patting him on the back before putting my shoe back on and heading into his office leaving the door open behind us "lets go sit down these heels are hell"

"Alice?" Emmett asked, I just looked at him and didn't say a word which cause him to chuckle "Of course it was Alice"

"So how's life on the 32nd floor?" he asked as we sat on his brown leather sofa which was literally one of the comfiest things I had ever sat on. I had tried many times to get Alice to buy one for home but she said something about leather sofas being so 1990 something, I don't know but when she said no there was no point in arguing you would never win.

"Don't suppose I can interest you in coming back could I?" he asked with a sneaky smile, he had no idea how much I wanted to say yes but I had a future to think about and I couldn't work as an assistant for the rest of my life. I just didn't think I could cope with looking back at my life when I was retired and regret not trying to do what I had always dreamt of.

So to distract his attention I waved a bag infront of my face "Is that what I think it is" he shouted launching himself over to my side of the sofa and looking at it like a dog looking at a bag of doggy treats.

"Yep Jake's famous peanut cookies" I added a mmmmmmmmmmm sound at the end causing him to drool slightly.

"Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie!" he shouted and started to tickle my sides as I hide the cookies behind me "Bellaaaaaaaa!" he whined as I laughed so hard that tears where forming in my eyes from the tickling as someone knocked on his open door causing both of us to freeze and slowly move our heads to reveal Edward Masen and Jasper Whitlock who had the biggest smile on his face.

With my attention now focused on Edward Emmett took the opportunity to swipe the bag of cookies and sat back on the sofa with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Well are you going to come in or just stand there all day!" he said nodding his head at the other end of the sofa to where we were sat.

"I love this place, I feel like I'm in a soap opera or something" Jasper said with a whistle on the end.

"So what can I do for you?" Emmett asked as he inhaled a whole cookie and moaned really loudly "Oh god these are so _good_"

I smiled "Yea well Jakes the best" forgetting about the two men sat watching us "Right I got to go I promised Charlie I would call him" Getting up I was pulled back down by Emmett who whispered in my ear "What's his deal he can't take his eyes of you"

"I'll call you later Emm" and I quickly fled not looking at anyone else in the room.

I was a little late going back to the office but Angela brushed it off and said it was fine, I was really starting to like her.

I glanced at the office door and saw that it was cracked open "they left about ten minutes after you"

Angela said when she noticed me looking "He didn't look happy when I said you had gone to lunch, just to warn you" she said with a kind smile, I just shrugged and nodded I was entitled to a hour lunch break and I hadn't left the desk unmanned so there was not really anything he could say about it.

I checked my emails quickly noting a new one from Renee but refrained from opening it, the last thing I needed was for Edward to come back and see me doing more '_Personal' _things on work time as he had put it.

The day sped by and Edward didn't come back after lunch, Mr Masen however called me into his office and told me that Edward was going to be spending a day at each magazine to meet the people and see what and how they worked, and that I was expected to go with him, well this would be interesting especially at _Blossom _and _Grizzly Bears_.

* * *

The next morning I arrived at work early to get ready for the day working at _Cullen's Design._

I was fiddling around with my chair, which for some reason seemed to be leaning more back than normal when Edward walked towards the desk from the elevator.

"Morning Ms Swan" he happily said throwing me that damn irresistible smirk of his.

"Morning Mr Masen" I said in a not so happy voice as I struggled with the backrest.

I twisted the handle a tiny bit more but obviously it was not as small of a movement as I had thought because the next thing I knew I was flying backwards.

I scrunched my eyes shut as I awaited the impact of hitting the floor but two hands grabbed my arms and pulled me up before it happened.

"Maybe you should let me do that" he suggested as I slowly opened my eyes, but he didn't attempt to remove his hands off me and just continued to look into my eyes.

I was trapped in those emerald orbs of his yet again maybe I should buy some sunglasses or something to wear in the office, I could practically hear Alice's voice shouting in my head about how much of a fashion mistake that would be.

We both started to move forward, never once taking our eyes off each others when the phone violently rang causing both of us to separate quickly.

I was so confused but quickly answered before whoever it was rang off and I had to deal with the awkwardness of what had just happened, or was about too at least.

When I turned around Edward had gone into his office, and my chair was fixed and in the right position.

I looked at it wondering how he had done it without me hearing a sound and also what the hell had just happened before the phone had rung, and more importantly what would of happened if it hadn't.

I quickly shook the thought off and booted up my computer.

"Okay so lets go get this over with already" Edwards voice startled me "maybe then we can both get out of here early" he added and then signalled with his hand for me to follow him as he strutted down the corridor, I quickly grabbed a note book and pen and followed him into the elevator.

Arriving at the _Cullen Design _office I continued to follow Edward over to Esme's office.

Her assistant's eyes practically popped out of her head when she spotted the well known Edward Masen approach her and you could almost imagine the things she was thinking when she fluttered her eyelashes and pushed her chest out, I never understood why girls did that.

"Oh _please_" I muttered under my breath and shook my head, Edward turned mid-stride and cocked his head to one side with a smile on his lips, _crap he heard me!_

"Mr Masen" she crooned shifting his attention back to her "Esme is just engaged at the moment please take a seat" she motioned to the plush raspberry coloured sofa's in the corner "I'm Irina and if you need _anything _just you let _me _know"

I could just imagine what anything she was referring to and snickered as Edward turned with out so much as grunting at her in response before he sat on the sofa.

I stood not really knowing what to do and was about to join him, well sit on the opposite side of the sofa when a hand grabbed my shoulder and flung me around.

"Holy _Hale _what are you doing here!" I screamed and flung my arms around Rosalie who was supposed to be in London.

"Well my cousin had her baby and I decided to surprise everyone and visit, including my two best friends, oh and Jake of course!" she added with a grimace.

"god I miss you" I admitted as I stepped back from her "how did you know I was down here anyway?" I asked giving a quick glance over to my boss who was watching us with a odd expression it almost resembled shock, shit no personal stuff _fuckity fuck_.

"Err Rose not that I am not glad to see you but now is not exactly the best time" I said quietly signally Edward with my eyes, understanding filled her expression and her mouth formed a 'o' shape as she continued to stare at him with no shame.

"Okay enough, go and I will see you later" I said pushing her away feeling oddly possessive of her ogling my boss who I kept telling myself I hated, _yea keep telling yourself that _my subconscious taunted.

"I'm going, I'm going" she said surrendering and left but not before shouting "We have reservations at the spot at eight tonight and please don't be late Bells!"

As I turned Esme's office door opened and she walked out and greeted Edward warmly as he did in return.

I couldn't understand him one minute he acted like a man whore, then like a pig and then every so often, even if its just for a few seconds you could see a venerability, now was one of those times as he hugged her.

"How come its taken you this long to come and see your favourite Aunt?" she said lightly smacking his chest, _hold up a minute did she just say Aunt? Since when ? _

"you're my only Aunt" Edward said back with a chuckle but not before glancing at me for a few seconds "how about we get this over with Esme"

"you boys always so impatient your father was the same when we where kids" Edward laughed.

"This is my assistant Isabella Swan"

* * *

We spent five hours at Cullen Design walking around as Edward was introduced to everyone and sat down going through budgets and the mock-up of their latest issue that was due to be sent to print in four days.

I sank into my office chair when we returned to the office and kicked my heels off under the desk if we where going to be doing this for the next few days I was going to need to find some more comfortable shoes or my feet are going to fall off.

I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes and when I reopened them Edward was perched on the edge of my desk.

"Can I get you anything Mr Masen" I inquired as I subtly slipped my heels back on.

"Mr Masen is my dad" he pointed to his dads office "Just Edward okay?" I nodded reaching over the desk and took a sip of my water "so where's your spot?" he asked throwing me a playful grin " I've been dying to ask since this morning"

"Your interested because?" I couldn't help how angry that came out, there was just something about him that just annoyed the hell out of me and it was getting old pretty fast.

"I was just asking Isabella" he said holding his hands up "I was just trying to be friendly seen as we are going to be working together"

I sighed as he walked towards his office and blurted out "Blacks, the spot is Blacks" I looked up just in time to see him turn back to look at me, he nodded and turned back closing the door behind him.

As soon as I got home I was caught up in hurricane Alice who practically carried me into the shower before I even took my jacket off, how someone so small could be so strong baffled me.

We walked into Black's a little before eight to see Rosalie at the bar talking to Seth who when he spotted me and Alice grinned as he started to make us our usual Scarlet O'ra cocktails.

"Oh god Rose you should of seen it" Alice said as she shoved a fork full of food into her mouth "your face Bella was just….. No words!"

"why do I always miss this stuff? Mind you what I wouldn't give to be his assistant" Rosalie said

"Please will you two just stop it" I whined shoving my hands in my face.

"Ohhh myyy godddd" Alice's voice made my head snap up but before me or Rosalie could ask she just pointed over at the entrance were Edward, Jasper and a couple of other guys were stood waiting to be seated.

"Is he like stalking me?" I mumbled and when both of my best friends looked at me with raised brows "He asked me where 'our spot' was after you left Rose" and they both just nodded glancing at each other and then returned to their food, I kept my attention on the table and refrained from looking to see were he was sat.

"Girls!" I heard Jake shout as I took the last sip of my drink he sat next to me "Can you believe Edward Masen is here, thanks Bells!" he added and kissed me on the cheek "they have spent over five hundred dollars already".

"So I was thinking we could go out tomorrow before I fly back to London I have to be back by next Friday"

* * *

The next morning I woke up late after my alarm failed to wake me up, rushed through a cold shower as Jake and Alice had used all the hot water and now I was stood on the side of the road waiting for AA to come and tow me to a garage. _Perfect_

I sighed and quickly dialled the office to ask Angela to watch my desk for me until I could get in the last thing I needed was for Edward to think that I couldn't get in because I had been out late last night.

"Edward Masen Seniors Office" Angela's kind voice floated through the phone.

"Hey Ang its me, Bella"

"where are you?" she all but whispered into the phone.

"my alarm didn't get me up and now my car has broken down I'm just waiting for AA, please tell me he is not in already?" I whined.

"Yep that's right" she said shortly.

"he's at my desk isn't he?" I groaned smacking my palm to my forehead.

She just hummed in response and I kicked my front tire and cursed

"Sorry that wasn't at you, is he mad?"

"You could say that, would you like me to leave a message?"

"Just tell him I will be in as soon as I can, they couldn't or wouldn't give me a definite time they would be here by so just… I don't know"

"I'll pass that on, oh and also Mr McCarthy came up this morning and left a package for you"

I laughed "I bet he did, Thanks Ang I'll see you as soon as I can and I'll bring coffee"

After hanging up I leaned against the car door as my phone in my hand started to vibrate. I looked at the screen and froze when my I saw the display name, Office. _Shit shit shit_

"Hello" My voice cracked when I answered.

"what road are you on?" His voice bellowed through the phone and I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or relieved that I answered.

"What?"

"what road are you on? I will come and get you Isabella" okay I am defiantly going with annoyed.

"Angela" I whispered and shook my head.

"What road?" he said again.

"Parson's High way 3rd turn" I mumbled "but you don't have to come and get me the tow truck will be here soon and…"

"I'll be there in ten" and hung up before giving me a chance to finish.

"Great" I shouted to open space "Just what I need!"

True to his word exactly ten minutes later a silver Aston Martin came to a skidding stop in front of my car. Of course he would have a car like that I though as the door flew open and out he got. Dressed in a charcoal grey suit and his tie loosely hanging around his neck, he looked like it was the evening and was finishing work rather than it was morning and he had not long started.

Oh god and the hair, his copper hair was messy and pointing in all directions I just wanted to jump on him and run my hands though it.

Shaking my head I brought myself to the present and apparently I was missing something he had said because he was staring at me one cocked eyebrow throwing me that damn smirk again.

"huh" I managed to mumble

"I said having a bad day?" with a chuckle he repeated.

"You could say that, but I have a feeling its just the start of it" shaking my head I grabbed my discarded bottle of water I had thrown into the backseat last night. When I slipped back out of the car he was staring at me oddly "What?" I asked but he just shrugged and turned back to his car.

"well what are you waiting for we where meant to be at Sound Circus Magazine over and hour ago"

"I can't just leave my car here" I said and I knew my voice was getting angry but with him sometimes I just saw red, it was like he was telling a child what she could do and not a women in her twenties who he had no power over, well except for that he was my boss.

"I have called my mechanic and he is on his way"

"What? I already called AA who will charge me anyway even if they don't tow it" I shouted and all but wanted to throw the water bottle that I was clutching in my hand at his perfect face.

"relax, I'll pay for it no big deal" he shrugged it off and slipped back into the Aston Martin I was just about to protest but when he looked at my "Are you coming I did just drive all the way out here and don't even say you don't want or need me to pay its done, now come on lets go" he said that cockiness coming back in his voice.

Internally groaning I locked the car up and walked over to the car, _well this is going to be awkward._

I slid into the passenger seat and quickly buckled the seat belt and the engine roared to life and we sped of towards work.

Not one single word was spoken the entire first five minutes of the journey, but like with Jake and Charlie it was not at all awkward it was almost peacefully silent and I could feel myself relaxing.

I let out a sigh of relief and continued watching the world move past us, until we hit a major traffic jam.

"Your fucking kidding me" Edward shouted and hit the steering wheel with both hands causing me to jump in my seat after such a silence "sorry" he mumbled as he turned to look at me.

"Don't worry I hate this traffic, its pretty.."

"fucking awful" he said finishing my sentence and I couldn't help but laugh and nod my head in agreement.

"you know this is why I hate New York" he said as if I knew he hated it, what's not to like?

"you hate it here?" I asked before I could stop the words from falling out of my mouth, even to myself I sounded almost sad that he hated it.

"No I don't hate it, but I do fucking miss California that's for sure" he said moving the car about four inches forward "don't get me wrong this is a great city but I miss being able to just chill out everyone here is so stressed, its why I only used to come for two or three days at most, well until now"

We soon arrived back at Masen Publishing and after quickly dropping my things off and taking Angela and Jessica their coffee me and Edward made our way down to Sound Circus Music Magazine.

Hours sped by and before I knew it I was sat at my desk munching on my ham salad when a tall man who looked scary as hell came towards me but before I even spoke he threw my car keys at me and said it was as '_good as new' _and turned leaving me with out so much as being able to utter a simple thank you to him.

Edward left the office before me later that afternoon but not before he threw me a friendly and one of his panty dropping smiles I'm sure as he put his suit jacket on.

I grabbed the bag that Emmett had left this morning with Angela and rushed to my car letting out an excited squeal when it came to life.

As soon as I come through the door Jake was just dishing up dinner so I quickly ran upstairs and changed into some leggings and a old Fork's High t-shirt. Just as I started to make my way down the stairs I remembered the bag that Emmett had left for me and spun around to have a look before eating.

I looked up and down at what I was holding in my hands, he can't be serious? _Can he?_

I threw it across the room and as it landed with a muted thud on the old rocking chair in the corner when I noticed a white piece of paper folded up that had fallen at my feet.

_WEAR IT BELLA!_

_NO EXCUSES!_

_I am out of the office for the rest of the week but I will pick you up Saturday at 11am_

_Em_

_X_

* * *

Wednesday passed in a similar fashion to Tuesday. I spent the day with Edward at Celebrity Gossip magazine '_Gold' _and he kept throwing me the same smiles every now and then. Thursday however it was a completely different story, he was in a really bad mood and for the life off me I couldn't work out if it was something I had done or not.

"Lets go" he ordered and he stomped off without so much as looking at me.

I groaned and followed behind him dreading today, not only was he in this horrendous mood but we where also spending the day at _Blossom_, great.

I kept quiet throughout the elevator ride and for the first 20 minutes of being in the office.

As we sat down a few of my previous colleagues smiled and greeted me causing Edward to glance at me every time, I could feel his eyes on me but kept my eyes looking straight ahead.

"Good to see you again Bella" Aro's voice startled me as he came in the room and I rose to my feet as did everyone else.

"you too Aro" I replied.

"right lets get this show on the road shall we I need to get back to the fashion show, Alice is positively freaking out" he added looking at me while a smile threatened to take over his face.

Alice freaking out, who would of though it? _ha_

I silently chuckled shaking my head as Aro took lead of his meeting I started taking notes as I had at each one of these we been too when a slip of paper was slid in front of me.

I looked over in the direction it had come from and saw _him l_ooking straight ahead but a small smile was playing on his lips.

_Do you miss it?_

What, miss what? I scribbled a note back to him asking what he was on about and slid it next to his hand. Less than a minute later he slipped it back.

_Working here, do you miss it? _

_No, not at all, fashion is more Alice's forte than mine. Why do you ask?_

_Is that the small girl with the dark hair, from the club? Just that you have smiled the whole time you have been here, even at Grizzly Bears and you don't do that in the office makes me wonder if your unhappy there?_

I screwed the paper up and scowled at him as I turned my attention back to the meeting not taking in a word that was said I was instead trying to work out why he thought I was unhappy and why it bothered him.

We didn't stay long at blossom, infact we left as soon as that meeting ended.

I spent my lunch break in Starbucks across the street as I had neither Alice or Emmett to bother so I instead immersed myself in proof reading some more of my book that I had written last night in bed on my laptop.

At four o'clock I was becoming frustrated by how slow time seemed to be going today, just two more hours and I would get to go home and relax. Not that I was rushed off my feet or anything, infact I had been doing nothing for god knows how long since Edward had gone out.

One hour and fifty six minutes to go I mentally counted as I checked my emails when a blur of red made my head snap up_. Yuk Tanya Denali_

I was expecting her to ask for him but oh no instead she walked straight past me and moved her hand towards the door knob of his office door. I flew out of my seat and squeezed between her and the door "He's out and know ones allowed in his office" I said, as politely as I could.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her surgically enhanced chest "and you are?" she acidicly spat me.

"Edwards assistant and he is out right now, but if you leave a message I'll make sure he gets it as soon as he gets back"

She glared at me and took a step backwards her eyes not leaving mine the whole time.

"I think you will find Ms what ever your name is and quiet honestly I don't give a damn what it is but you will let me past before that face of yours meets the end of my fist or my heel, I haven't quiet decided yet"

I was just about to reply to her when a throat cleared behind her both of our heads snapped up to see Edward standing with a amused expression on his face "Can we leave the cat fights for out side of work time please"

"Edward" Tanya all but purred as she stalked forwards and draped her arms over his shoulders_, and the pig is back in the building. _Rolling my eyes I made my way back to my desk trying my damned hardest to ignore her all over him , _you don't like him Bella_ my mind was screaming at me while at the same time another part of me was saying the opposite.

"Let's go into your office, I have something for you" I almost gagged right there but I was stopped instantly when he said one simple word.

"No"

"No what do you mean no?" she shrieked causing not only me but also Angela and Jessica to stare at what was happening before us, Edward Masen turning a girl down something I never thought I would see, especially after all the rumours_. Maybe they aren't true??_

He glanced at me and I quickly looked away to only look back seconds later to see him still looking at me.

He smirked as my body filled with jealousy, I could feel blood rushing to my face. "I don't think now is the best time" and proceeded to stroll into his office leaving both of us open mouthed and wondering what the hell was going on, I felt like I was in some kind of Twilight zone or something.

I didn't see him for the last hour or so of the day, infact he didn't even show up at all on Friday for work.

Even on Saturday as I got ready to go out with Emmett I couldn't get him out of my head.

I wanted to know why he hadn't come in the office Friday all I had was the note he had left on my desk telling me to go home early if I wanted and that he wouldn't be in. I couldn't help the jealousy that raged through my body as I thought that Tanya Denali could be the reason he wasn't in I mean he did say _now _wasn't the best time maybe later that night was.

There was a loud thundering knock on the door who could only be one person "I'LL GET IT" Alice shouted up the stairs as I grabbed a hair band and threw my hair up in a loose pony tail.

"Isabella Marie Swan what are you wearing and where do you think you are going? I hope not possibly thinking of going out in public like that!" Alice screamed as I stepped off the bottom step.

"Oh leave her alone Tinkerbelle" Emmett bellowed and chuckled when she attempted to smack him but he simply lifted her off the ground and spun around.

"PUT…….. ME……… DOWN….. NOW"

"Are we going or what?" A voice came from the front door which made me loose my balance as I put my shoes on causing me to fall flat on my face, and then there was _darkness_.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviewers recieve teaser lines for the next chapter!**

**Okay so i apologise i said i would have the next three chapters written and they would be posted soon but i scrapped them and started to take the story in a slightly different direction so i apologise for the delay!**

**Also i was thinking about having this as a purely Bella POV story but what would you like?**

**thanks for reading!**


	4. Praying Mantis

**Its been a while I know, so you might want to re-read the first couple of chapters just to refresh your memory :) **

**See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been three days since the whole falling and passing out resulting in completely embarrassing myself episode. Honestly it would just have to happen to me wouldn't it?

When I came too I found Emmett, Alice, Edward and Jasper leaning over me with expressions ranging from confusion to amusement on their faces.

I will give you two guesses who was amused, but I don't think you will need more than one. Emmett

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard that stupid velvet voice ask.

I screwed my eyes shut and simply prayed to all that was holy that it was just a dream and that when I reopened my eyes I would be in my nice comfy bed.

I wasn't that lucky and after realising I was still laying with them over me I groaned and rolled onto my side facing away from everyone. Alice kicked the guys out telling them to go to the game without me so luckily I didn't have to face Edward, well for a while anyway.

* * *

It was now Tuesday and work was getting weird.

I was planning on asking Edward what his deal was this morning after yesterday, but he never showed up for work today.

Yesterday has started about as best as I thought it would after my boss not only being in my home but also seeing me pass out after hearing his voice could go. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life.

When I first got to work I found Edward already in his office working on a report Edward Senior had given him last week. He looked shocked to see me standing in his doorway watching him, but I couldn't help it. I know he is such a man-whore but man he was just nice to look at.

At first he kept asking me if I was alright, apparently Alice told him that I hadn't gotten enough sugar in my system and that's why I blacked out.

I was starting to think things had taken a good turn and maybe I would be able to start enjoying my job. However I obviously wasn't that lucky because after having a meeting with some of the creeps in accounting he turned back to his old self and was completely ignoring me. When he did decided to acknowledge me it was only to just barked commands. Of course that was before he did his disappearing act after lunch that afternoon, just like when he first started.

So here I sat at 11.45am Tuesday morning and there was still no sign of him, anywhere. I was this close to searching this building from top to bottom to see if he was hiding out. I soon gave up the idea, I mean have you seen the size of this place? It would of taken me literally a year to do.

Angela was downtown with Edward Senior at some shares meeting and Jessica was to preoccupied with what must have been a riveting game of solitaire on her computer to even acknowledge me. Not that she did often and I preferred it that way, it was better than the glares and snooty comments which I regularly received.

* * *

As soon as the clock struck twelve I put the office phone straight to voicemail, grabbed my lunch and went down to see Emmett.

I found him sat at what used to be my old desk twirling a paper clip on the tip of his nose with two fingers. I cleared my throat to get his attention causing him to flinch and end up in a heap on the floor.

"Jesus Bells way to give a guy a heart attack" he held his right hand over his heart as he knelt on the floor catching his breath while a few of the employees in the office snickered.

"Well I think I might have something to make up for it" I shook my handbag the was on my arm and gave him a big cheesey grin.

His eyes widened so much I thought for a slight second they might actually popped out of his head. That was not something I wanted to see when I was about to eat, at all.

"What is it?" he shouted.

I simply kept my mouth shut and walked through his office door which was wide open and made myself comfortable on his sofa.

Emmett soon followed behind me like a begging dog and plonked himself next to me causing me to bounce slightly.

"Well? Come on I am waitingggggggg" he sang the last word while holding his hands out in front of him like a five year old would do.

I rummaged through my handbag and produced the two Tupperware boxes that Jake had left in the fridge for me last night.

"Ohhhhh Peanut pasta!" Emmett exclaimed "This stuff is the bomb!"

I had to agree Jakes Peanut pasta was delicious, some people think it was a weird combination but I swear as soon as you take one bite the stuff melts in your mouth and you are forever hooked.

We spoke for a little bit about the weekend before Emmett started laughing, at my expense of course over me blacking out.

"Oh man you should of seen yourself Bella it was just _classic _you" I groaned and buried my head in my hands "best part of my weekend for sure especially after Edward moaned and was a grouch for the rest of the afternoon" he shovelled more pasta into his mouth before adding "That Jasper dude is cool though"

"You do know I should kick your butt after the whole Yankees shirt thing don't you. You better hope I don't tell Phil about that" I threatened but Emmett just rolled his eyes and ate the rest of his food.

I went back to my floor not long after and found a post-it note stuck on my computer monitor in some of the most elegant writing I had ever seen.

_Bella _

_Would you please type up the notes I have left on my desk._

_Edward_

When had he been here? I was starting to think that maybe he was avoiding me. Had I done something wrong?

I groaned and balled the note up throwing it into the trash can on my way to get these notes he wanted me to type up. It took me nearly two hours but I think that was mainly down to the fact I spent a large amount of time staring at his perfect script. I didn't see Edward for the rest of the week. Instead every morning there was just a post-it note on my desk.

* * *

Saturday morning I left Alice at the house to wait for a plumber to arrive as we had been having problems with the drains and I had to met up with Angela.

Her boyfriend, Ben had gone to visit his parents for the weekend so she asked me if I would go out with her.

We spent most of the day looking around vintage book and music stores in Soho.

Even though Angela was quiet at work she seemed to come alive as soon as the work clothes came off. Alice gave me the evil eye when she saw me leaving the house this morning in my jeans, t-shirt and converses. She shouted something about fashion and embarrassing myself but when Angela turned up she was also dressed in jeans and simple flat ballet pumps.

We arranged to go to dinner on Friday night before the big work party. Mason publishing was holding a launch party for the new issue of Blossom which had Angelina Jolie on the front cover. We didn't speak about work after that, but I could tell that she was wondering why Edward seemed to be M.I.A this past week, she wasn't the only one.

* * *

When I arrived back at the house I found myself faced with Jake on the sofa with his head lowered as he sat on the sofa while Alice stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed in front of her tapping her foot. She was annoyed and agitated, this will not end well.

I didn't have a good feeling about this and started to think about anything I could of done. I was coming up a blank.

Alice didn't say a word, simply pointed to the empty space next to Jake and I quickly complied.

"So the plumber came, said something about finding condoms, feathers and glitter in the pipes, care to explain that one?" she was definitely angry "Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was? You better hope know one finds out about this mister" she was angrily shaking her pointer finger at Jake.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled with a pout on his lips. I rolled my eyes and held in a snicker as he turned beet red from embarrassment and Alice did from simply being angry.

There was one thing I was wondering though, and that was why did she wait to confront Jake about that before I came home.

I was about to ask when she turned to me "And youuuuuu!" Oh boy "He found a foot long of tangled hair. I've told you before Bella it just takes two minutes to clean the plug hole after each use" after she finished scolding the two of us like school children Jake made us dinner and we settled in Jakes room watching some bad chick flicks.

* * *

The next week passed just the same as the previous and it was soon the night of Blossoms launch party. Alice was dressing me for tonight, I didn't put up a fight. I knew Edward was going to be there and I just, I just wanted to look _nice_.

Alice nearly had a heart attack when I went down to see her at lunch and asked her to help me get ready, she usually has to hold me down. As soon as the words left my lips she started rushing around the wardrobe for possible outfits.

She had picked me out a stunning Alexandra McQueen praying mantis bustier dress which she paired with a suede pair of baby pink heels and a matching clutch. She used frosted pink colours on my eyes and lips with a slight bronze on my cheeks that really made me glow. My hair was all scrapped back onto a bun and secured with a lot of hairspray and pins. Alice had truly out done herself this time, I really looked kind of _beautiful_.

Alice herself was dressed a very Lady GaGa type dress, with shoulder pads and everything. She flattened her hair and had very dark and dramatic makeup.

The party was being held at one of New York's high end clubs, Voyage. It had one main dance floor with balcony seating for its V.I.P guest which it often had. Including Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and their band of merry men and of course the whores that always follow.

As soon as we arrived and got through the photographers who where waiting out the front ready to get pictures of their favourite celebrities we quickly grabbed a booth and ordered some drinks.

"Ladies" Felix said smiling as he joined me and Alice "You both look gorgeous as always"

I rolled my eyes and took a big gulp of my wine while him and Alice started to talk fashion. I completely tuned them out at that point and turned my attention to the dance floor below us. I spotted lots of people from Blossom including Jessica who looked trashed already and was currently grinding with Tyler and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

However my attention didn't stay on those two for too long as Edward walked through entrance door with Tanya Denali clutching his arm.

"I'm going to get another drink" I told Alice and Felix before leaving the both and heading towards the bar.

After getting a fresh glass of wine I closed my eyes and took one of the largest sips of wine I could before going back to the fashion booth.

"You know wine was meant to be sipped not downed" and there was that damned velvet voice.

My eyes popped open and sure enough right next to me he stood, thankfully free of his whore.

"And you know the office is where your meant to work, not your bedroom" I replied taking another mouthful of wine.

"Touché" he replied before ordering himself a beer. As soon as his attention was on the bar tender I made my escape. However when I returned to the booth both Alice and Felix had gone, probably to the dance floor. I rolled my eyes and took a seat sipping my wine as I watched the people around me smooze and sweet talk others who they wanted something from.

"Mind if I sit"

I looked up to see Edward making himself comfortable opposite me.

"Looks like you already have" I replied.

"Touche"

"You know you say that a lot"

"Yes, I have been told" he smirked as he looked out at the people all around us "So how come your sat here, alone while your friend is downstairs dancing?"

I flushed as he turned back to face me with those damn green eyes of his "I umm… don't dance" I replied.

"You Don't dance?" he asked looking mildly confused.

"Nope" I simply replied as I run my finger around the top of my wine glass.

"So you can dance and don't or you just can't?" He asked as his eyes watched my finger.

"Why the interest?" I asked leaning forwards on the table between us. He looked up and quirked an eyebrow, he simply starred at me awaiting my answer.

"I can barely walk straight let alone dance in heels okay so I just _don't dance" he didn't need to know silly little things like Alice would make me dance when we went out. Nope definitely not. _

He looked at me for what felt like the longest minute in history before standing up and holding his hand out to me. I gave him a _'what the hell_' look and he simply beckoned me with his hand once again.

"Come on Bella, don't make me beg"

"Beg?" I questioned as my body filled with dread as I realised what he wanted me to do.

"Come on I'm taking you down to the dance floor and your going to dance" he paused for a moment before adding "With me"

I think me heart just burst from shock…...

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviewers receive teaser lines**

**I effing finally update! Can you believe it!**

**SORRY for the delay but If you read 'Those little things' Then you will know that i have just finished my degree so now i will be posting for everything more regularly! I hope you can forgive me :)**

**Next update... within the next two weeks :)**


	5. Mario Kart

**BPOV**

I starred at him.

I couldn't seem to form a single word.

"Bella?" he pulled me from my thoughts "come on"

I shook my head and looked at him for a solid minute before I realised something.

"I thought I told you only my friends got to call me Bella?" I raised one brow at him.

He threw me his infamous smirk and sat back into his seat.

"I was wondering how long it would take" he commented leaning forwards once again in his seat "In all honesty its taken you a few days to realise, _no_?"

I opened my mouth and was yet again failed by my own brain.

"Although I would like to think of us as friends, I mean I did pick you up after you broke down didn't I?" All I could do was nod "I think that means we are some what friends? I mean if you really insist I could call you Isabella but I can't promise I wont slip up from time to time"

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath and answered "Well we don't want that now do we?" I opened my eyes giving him a playful smile "Bella's fine"

"Okay then"

He was about to make a move to stand up once again but before he could insist on that dance I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind.

"Can we just finish our drinks first?"

"Of course" was his reply and we fell into easy conversation.

* * *

"Alice used to get so annoyed with me, I would fall over, like _all _the time" I rolled my eyes and laughed at some of the memories that's flashed through my mind.

"My Dad told me that my only responsibility, apart from Graduating was to keep myself from dying, It was a legitimate concern for him at the time"

He chuckled at me before wrapping his fingers around the bottle of beer he had been nursing.

"I had a similar request from my Father"

"Oh?" I was wondering what concerns his own father would have in regards to his college life and experiences.

"Apart from mine was to _not _become a father before graduating, it was a tough one"

"I'm sure it was" I replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

He shook his head before changing the subject "So tell me why is a girl who graduated from NYU with an English degree working as an assistant for my dads firm?"

"It pays the rent" I replied shrugging my shoulders avoiding any eye contact.

"But…" he waved his hand for me to continue

"But that's all, it pays the rent and bills and keeps me from moving back to Forks"

"Forks?"

"Its one of the smallest towns in Washington State, grand population of just over three thousand"

"So that was the appeal for New York? More people… more _space_?"

"You have no idea how annoying it was to come home from school and have your Chief of Police dad know the gossip of the day"

"Chief Of Police?" he asked and I could almost see a flash of panic in his eyes but that quickly evaporated as soon as it appeared.

"Oh yea" I replied with a smirk "My teenage days were just thrilling, no one wanted to invite the chiefs daughter out in case she ratted them out"

Just then I glanced out towards the bar to see Jasper Whitlock curiously watching us, as soon as he saw me look at him he gave me a small wave. I glared back in return which got Edwards attention and as soon he laid his eyes on his friend he flipped him off and turned back to me.

"Come on then" Edwards voice made m turn back to him "You have finished your drink its time for that dance missy"

"_Missy_?" so this was his playful side?

"Come" he beckoned me with his hand once again.

"Why do you want me to dance so badly?" I asked folding my arms across my chest I knew I was going to sound bitchy but I was truthfully interested. That and I had a good couple of drinks in my system which was helping my confidence in this whole situation "I mean you barley say more than a few words to me in the office and yet you have said more to me tonight in the entire time I have worked for you. What's your deal?"

He looked at me for a minute before reaching down and grabbing my hand pulling me out of the booth "Let's dance now, we can _talk _later"

I didn't resist as he dragged me down the spiral stairs down onto the dance floor or when he intertwined our fingers together. It didn't escape my notice how when we passed Tanya Denali she glared at me, especially when she looked at our adjoined hands. From the laugh that Edward let out at the same time I don't think he missed it either.

"I think one of your harem is less than impressed" I whispered into his ear as we continued our walk onto the dance floor.

"Harem?" he snickered "I'm sure _she _will recover"

He soon came to a stop and it was only then that the nerves his me.

I was about to dance with Edward.

My stomach churned and tightened as he turned to face me.

"I won't let you fall" he said in reassurance as his hands softly paused on my hips.

"Promise?" I whispered as our bodies became incredibly close.

"I promise" he repeated back to me before pulling me flush against his own body.

I couldn't think or seem to breath, it was as though his very essence had turned me into foggy brained mess.

I felt his head move closer to my own before he whispered into my ear "Breath Bella"

I sucked in a deep breath and instantly felt myself become less unfocussed and looked up into his jade eyes which where starring right back into mine.

Something however pulled his eyes away from my own and he moved his body away retrieving his cell phone from his jacket pocket.

My hands fell to my sides from being on his arms and I felt a loss, a complete loss that actually made my heart ache.

"Fucking hell" he all but shouted before leaning towards me "I'm going to have to take a rain check on the rest of this dance and our _talk _I'm afraid"

I simply nodded and mumbled an "Okay" which I'm sure that he couldn't of heard over the hustle and bustle of the dance floor.

With a nod of his head he left me, standing alone on the dance floor and it was only then that I noticed that everyone's eyes where on me.

* * *

Saturday morning I quietly walked through the house coming to a stand still in the kitchen as I heard my friends talking. My head was pounding and I needed some caffeine ASAP.

"So….Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" I heard Jake ask in an amused voice.

"Oh holy Louis Vuitton what did you do?" Alice groaned "Please tell me I don't need to call the plumber again?" I could almost envision how her eyebrows would be highly arched and that vein on her forehead protruding while she waited for his response.

"Well….. Here's the thing" I could hear what sounded like fabric rustling.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Alice shouted before screaming so loudly that I thought my ear drums where going to burst "BBBEEEELLLLAAAAAAAAA!"

"It's just a tattoo Alice , Jesus!" Jake said through a laugh.

"Could you two be a little quiet?" I croaked out as I took a seat at the kitchen table "Some of us.."

"Got drunk and hung out with your hot boss all-night?" Alice cut me off "Yes we are very much aware Bella, as is the whole of the company, who by the way couldn't take their eyes off of you two the entire time"

"Shut up and feed me" I groaned out laying my head on my crossed arms in front of me.

"You heard the woman Black, feed us!" she requested before adding "For the love of god Jake put your butt away!"

"Two black morning afters coming up" was his only reply

"So fill me in!" Alice chirped from right besides me.

I groaned and covered my head with my hands.

* * *

I needed to get out of the house.

Alice was doing my head in with the constant questions and grilling about the previous night.

That is why at 4pm on Saturday afternoon I found myself standing on Emmett's doorstep.

"Well, well, well" My ex boss said as he opened the door to his apartment "lookie what we have here, If it isn't Bella Swan" he looked around me before adding "didn't bring your boss here then?" before bursting out laughing.

I turned to leave before I could make two steps I felt his beefy arms trap me in one of his bear hugs "I'm just kidding B, come in"

Emmett was great, I could always count on him to lighten up my mood and after last night and today it was just what I needed. We ended up ordering Chinese takeout and watching re-runs of Ghost Hunters on Living.

"I wish life could be like Dora The Explorer" Sigh "Where dancing pigs appear out of know where to solve your problems for you"

"What was that?" I questioned referring to his random outburst about Dora The Explore.

"A show"

"It's a kids show Em" he gave me one of his cheeky grins with dimples and all "You have got to stop watching daytime television"

"I like it"

"Shut up and eat your damn food will you"

"Done!" he mumble after shoving a load of noodles into his mouth.

"Great" was my reply before tucking back into my own food.

* * *

Sunday had been pretty uneventful.

Alice, myself and Jake stayed in and watched old films all day before we all had to go back to work in the morning.

* * *

Monday morning however I found myself nervous and I was convinced that every single person who I crossed paths with before entering the office was starring at me.

When I finally reached my floor I blew out a nervous breath and cautiously walked towards my desk.

"Oh it's _you"_ I heard Jessica acidly spit.

I turned to look at her with raised brows but she was to busy on her cell phone having what must have been a riveting conversation "I mean when his Irish accent comes out my uterus just hums" As soon as these words passed her lips I chocked on a laugh and turned to my own desk in an attempt to compose myself.

"Well some reproductive organ down there, I'm not sure on the logistics"

It was as these last few words were spoken that I heard a deep male snicker come from my left. My head shot up and standing there his office doorway was Edward. I gave him a small smile before removing my coat.

"Bella, when your ready my office please" I looked back up when he spoke and gave him a small nod letting him know that I would be.

I was instantly nervous.

Why did he want me in his office?

I ran my hands down my dress removing invisible creases and dirt before grabbing a notepad and pen and walking into his office.

He was not sat at his desk as I had expected but I found him with his suit jacket off and his head laid back on the office sofa instead.

I cleared my throat in order to get his attention, which it did.

He smiled, an actual genuine smile at me before patting the space next to him.

"Good weekend?" he asked rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

"Its was okay" I answered "Yours?"

He didn't answer but gave me a half smile, I didn't question him on it.

I took the chance to look around his office and noticed that takeout boxes littered the table along with bottles and a game console.

"You stayed here this weekend?" I spoke before the words could register in my brain and instantly felt embarrassed that they had and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I…. err….it's" he stuttered before nodding his head and watching me closely with his eyes. I didn't know what to say. I mean what possible words could make this less awkward after your hot boss admits to spending his weekend in his office.

"What where you playing?" I asked trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Mario Kart" he all but whispered.

I couldn't help the massive smile that took over my face as he spoke.

"I have to warn you I am the queen of Mario kart in my house"

"Is that so?" he said sitting up slightly more straight

"It is" I replied as he picked up both controls and past one to me.

"Well I hate to break it to you but your not going to beat me"

"Shouldn't I be working?" I asked but he simply pushed it once again into my hand "Oh so sure Edward?"

"I'm a gentlemen, Chivalry is what I do." he told me "I'll open the door, pull out your chair. I'll even go down first but when it comes to Mario kart I draw the line." I couldn't help but laugh at his words "I'm sorry but I just can't let you beat me at Mario Kart"

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviewers reciees teaser lines!**

**Let me know what you think :) I get alot of favs/alerts but only a few reviews would be great to know what you guys think!**

**Next update by weds **


	6. Bermuda Triangle

**BPOV **

*Previously on Her Diamonds*

"_Shouldn't I be working?" I asked but he simply pushed it once again into my hand "Oh so sure Edward?"_

"_I'm a gentlemen, Chivalry is what I do." he told me "I'll open the door, pull out your chair. I'll even go down first but when it comes to Mario kart I draw the line." I couldn't help but laugh at his words "I'm sorry but I just can't let you beat me at Mario Kart"_

* * *

I cocked my head to one side and truly looked at the man before me. Instead of acting like the chauvinistic male he was pronounced as being he looked more like a boy now than I had ever seen him. Over the last few interactions I had encountered with him I was starting to see what was behind the rude and tough exterior. I couldn't help but smile as I considered his challenge, he didn't stand a chance.

"Your on" I said throwing my notepad down on the cluttered table. "Best two out of three?" I questioned as I removed my killer heels and made myself comfortable on his corner sofa.

His eyes widened for a moment making me question if I should of kept those damn shoes Alice had made me wear this morning. Before I got a chance to second guess myself though his face broke out into that killer smile that literally made any woman all warm and gooey inside.

I was finding that I wasn't an exception to that. However before I could dwell on this Edward spoke "Deal"

* * *

That evening when I finally made it back to the house I was once again welcomed by raised voices. These two had always been like this; but at the end of the daythey where always, no matter what there for each other.

I stumbled out of my shoes as their voices continued to battle and thought back to my day at work.

It had been one of my best days working there actually.

I had spent a good hour or so in Edwards office playing Mario Kart, and winning a few times (Much to his annoyance).After spending a late lunch with Emmett I went back to the office to find that Jessica had left early. Yes, it had been a very good day indeed.

I was pulled back to the presence by the arguing in the kitchen. Sometimes I wished for peace and quiet but wouldn't be without them.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, It's just that yours is _stupid_" Alice said in a firm voice.

"Don't call me _stupid_, it was just a question!" Jake shirked in retaliation.

"There are no stupid questions, just stupid people"

"I'm going to get you for that comment Brandon!"

"I'm shaking in my prada boots" she snickered back popping a piece of fruit into her Mouth as I made my way into the kitchen.

"_You_ should be"

Alice popped another piece of fruit into her mouth before noting my presence "Oh, your home!"

"Enough of your bickering and don't go bringing me into this. You both know the rule" I then turned to face Jake "Feed me" and gave him my best puppy dog face I could manage.

"Your wish is my command" he said before turning an rummaging in the fridge while Alice mumbled "Kiss ass" under her breath.

"Soo…." oh this _can't_ be good "How was your day at work?"

"Yea it was okay" I wearily replied "How was yours?" I rose a brow at her, something was going on here.

However as soon as the words I had spoken left my mouth she went on a tyrant about clothes and shoes and blah, blah, blah

"and then Felix said that he had been up to see you but there was no sign at your desk" and there it was this little glint she had in her eye, someone had said something I knew it.

"Oh?"

"Don't 'oh?' me Isabella Swan that assistant what's her name, Jessica?"

"Hmmmm"

"Well she told Felix that you had been locked away in Edward's office _all_ morning"

As she had been speaking I had moved my eyes to Jake who was also looking at me with curiosity.

"She did?" I asked still keeping my eyes off of Alice and on Jake.

"Don't be coy with me Bells, what happened?"

"Did you do the dirty?" Jake blurted out.

"JAKE!" Alice shouted before lowering her voice and asking "Did you?"

"NO! enough you two" I threw my hands up in the air "Not talking about this!"

"So there's something worth talking about?"

"Alice"

"What can't two best friends ask about their other best friends love life?" She questioned giving me those 'tell me, tell me' eyes.

"I don't have a love life, not with my _boss_" I struggled to get these words out because although there was mostly the truth to them, but oh god I wish it wasn't "I am not talking because there is nothing to talk about, ok?"

They both looked at me in that 'We know there is more to this but were your friends so we will shut up' way. Jake turned back to cooking and Alice pulled out some sketches of designs when I noticed two large crates stacked in the corner.

"What are those?" I questioned pointing a half eaten bread stick.

Jake turned to me and smiled "There some extra from work"

"Some extra what?" Alice asked also looking at them.

Jake tucked his tea-towel into his jeans and walked over with a knife before pulling the box open and retrieving a bottle of red wine.

"I think god is proud of me" he insisted as he placed the bottle onto the rack on the work top"So he is rewarding me in discounted wine"

"Discounted?" I questioned as he pulled more bottles out.

"Oh yea some idiot that works for the vineyard sent a hundred boxes instead of ten but still only charged us for ten, so we all got some as some kind of a discounted bonus" he chuckle "God loves me"

"You are one of a kind Jake" I giggled.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" he laughed giving Alice the stink eye.

"Good for you" she cheered.

* * *

Later that week I found myself rummaging through my desk which ha become a mecca for mess. We had been crazy busy in the office with issue look books being sent up for Edward's final approval and notes, I was going crazy.

"Come on, come on, come on" I mumbled to myself as I continued to look for my stapler which has completely disappeared.

I was pulled from my search my a phone call which turned out to be Emmett.

"What yah doing?" he sung down the phone.

"Working, you?"

"Chilling" I could hear the smile in his voice "I've got a joke for you"

"Oh?"

"So the energizer bunny was arrested, he was charged with battery" he chuckled to himself.

"Rightio Em"

"Hold on I've got another one for you"

"Be quick I have a ton to do"

"What you call dog with no legs?" he was already laughing at his own joke, typical Emmett.

"I don't know…. What do you call a dog with no legs?" Angela who was boxing up some old files to put in the basement quirked her eyebrow at me and I simply mouthed 'Emmett' in return.

"Don't matter what you call him, he ain't gonna come" and he cracked up. You know that tear inducing laughter that makes your belly ache after a minute.

"You really need to see somebody about this bad joke problem you have got going on at the moment"

"Yea, yea come see me for food time" and then he hung up.

"Crazy fool"

I put the phone down and looked down at my desk braving myself to resume my search when Angela's voice caught me off guard.

"Duct tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the world together" she said as she taped up the last box. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips.

"Sorry, Ben's into all of that stuff I suppose I should of expected it to effect me at some point" she confessed while her cheeks stained pink.

"Its cute" I told her.

"Cute, my behind"

I was beginning to loose my mind, this desk was like the Bermuda triangle.

"You okay _Bella_?" Edward asked me as he came towards my desk after a budgeting meeting with his father and fellow business partners.

"Yea just can't find my stapler" I confessed glancing back at the mess "I swear I used it yesterday"

I heard some rustling to the left and then before I knew it Edward was passing me the stupid thing.

"Here"

"Thanks…. How did you..."

"I saw it last night before I left" huh?

He must of seen my confusion because he quickly added "I have a photographic memory"

I was stunned "Photographic memory? I thought that only existed in films and books?"

"Everyone has photographic memory; some just don't have the film" he told me.

"I definitely don't have the film" I confessed stashing the stapler in a safe and easy to see space.

"I could _help _you find it?" he smiled down at me. I could feel both Angela and Jessica's eyes on us but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"How exactly would you go about that?"

He shrugged his shoulders before telling me "I'll pay someone to do it for us"

"Of course" I rolled my eyes as he made a quick exit into his own office.

I was starting to see that Edward thought that he could solve any problem with his money.

* * *

Friday afternoon I was summoned to Alice's floor for lunch.

"Men just over complicated things" she told me.

"I just don't get it" I confessed "One minute Its like he's being all flirty and nice and the next thing I know _bam_ he's back to moody rich kid"

I had given in and spilled my guts about Edward to Alice. Ever since our 'photographic memory' conversation he had been kind of off with me, it was bugging me because I didn't know why.

"Then I've got Jessica who shoots me degrading comments each time I drop so much as a paper clip, I'm really starting to hate her"

"Everyone hates her, its just how she is"

"She's just so….. _dumb _sometimes it makes me wonder how she is in the position she's in"

"I know what you mean, all that girl has going for her is the her looks… kind of sad really" I rolled my eyes.

"What you have got to know is the average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average man can see better than he can think" Alice told me as she draped some kind of shiny fabric around a mannequin.

"That's because the average man thinks from his pants" I told her.

"ahhh but this is where you are lucky my friend, you have both of those things"

"Alice…."

"I'm serious Bella your beautiful and seriously smart, to smart to be Edward Mason's assistant"

"She's right Bella" Felix's voice came from behind a wall of shoes "I see girls spend their lives to be beautiful and yet here you are without an once of work put into it"

"Shut up Felix!" I shouted back

" I'm serious, girls here think that the only way to keep your health is to eat what you don't want or not at all, drink what you don't like, and do what you'd rather not"

"I hear that sister!" Alice shouted with a massive smile.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator after lunch my cell phone chimed with a next text from Felix.

**Always remember you're unique, just like everyone else. Do what makes you happy and screw everyone else- F XOX**

I let out a chuckle as I stashed my bag away.

"Bella!" Esmes' voice sang from her brothers office doorway.

"Esme" I smiled at her as she all but glided along the floor towards me and wrapped her strangly strong arms around me.

"How are you?" she asked looking me up and down before looking into my eyes "Is everything alright?"

"Yea I'm good" I said giving her a small smile.

In return I got a lifted eyebrow.

"Just thinking about life, you know"

"Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway" she told me in a motherly voice and then patted my shoulder before going back to her brothers office.

I let out an exaggerated sigh before finishing up the accounts for Edward. Maybe Esme was right; life's is meant to be lived and currently I was barely doing that.

That night when I got home I pulled out my laptop, opened my novel file and got to work on finishing it.

* * *

**A/N Reviewers receive teaser lines**

**I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter!**

** i have moved (twice) and had a opportunity of a lifetime to work on a film so life has been mega busy! This has been my first whole day off in a long while and have been busy writing :) i hope you like it!**

**I will never abandon any of my story's,i love writing them :) and hearing what you think.**

**I hope you guys will stick by me and enjoyed this chapter... next time things are going to heat up...mmmmm lemony ;)**

**On another note i am looking for a beta/pre-reader for this story... if your interested in kicking my butt into writing ;) message me!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Comic Books

**BPOV**

Monday morning found me rushing to get myself to work on time.

I had spent my entire weekend hold up in my bedroom typing and proof reading. Much to Alice's annoyance.

My alarm clock had failed to wake me up this morning and if it hadn't been for Jake, who woke me up ten minutes before I was supposed to leave, I would probably be sleeping the day away.

I had shoved my hair into a tight bun, applied some eyeliner and mascara before shoving on one of my Alice pre-approved work outfits and running out to my car.

Angela was already at her desk when I stepped out of the elevator relieved that due to some miracle I was not late.

"Morning" I smiled at her before taking a large gulp of coffee I had grabbed from one of the vendor stands downstairs. _hmmmmm_

"Good morning" she replied in a way too cheery manor for a Monday morning.

"Good weekend?" I questioned as I stood in the gap between our desks as I watched her.

Her face exploded into a massive smile, it actually scarred me for a second.

"Best weekend! Ben proposed!" she thrust her hand towards me showing off her diamond engagement ring.

"Congratulations!" I told her but before I could say anything else the elevator dinged announcing the arrival of not only Edward but his father as well.

Time to get back to work.

* * *

Lunch time soon rolled around taking me downstairs to Emmett's floor, of course.

"What did you bring me?" He asked as soon as I opened the door.

"Well hello to you to" I sarcastically said closing the door behind me.

"Sorry, Hi Bella! What did you bring me?" His dimples were out in full force and I couldn't help but laugh and hand over his a bag of homemade chocolate and mnm cookies.

"Yum!" he said tearing into the bag before I ha properly released it.

"I thought you would say that"

I made myself comfortable on his sofa and pulled out my chicken salad.

"So how is work on the other side… opps I meant upstairs" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's work" I told him rolling my eyes at his _'other side' _comment "How's the next issue planning going?"

It was him this time that rolled his eyes "It's bleh"

"_Bleh_?"

"Yes _bleh_"

I was going to ask him what he meant by '_bleh' _when one of the mail room workers interrupted with a delivery.

"Oh dude, I've been waiting for you" Emmett told him jumping up and marching over to the door.

He snatched the rather large pile of letters/small packages and instantly began tearing them open after slamming the door in the poor guys face.

"You are such a child sometimes"

I told him as he continued looking through his mail. He threw me a cheeky wink before settling on reading his comic book next to me on the sofa.

"One of the great things about books is sometimes there are some fantastic pictures" Emmett smiled as he flipped through the comic.

"Are comics actually classed as books?" I teased

"Comic _books _dur" he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So eloquently put"

"I do my best" he replied not looking up from his 'book'.

* * *

I met Alice at Black's for dinner with her and Jake that evening.

"I think we need to go on a trip, get away from the city" Alice said followed by a dreamy sigh "We could go someplace _hot _and _sunny_!"

"Well I am certainly not spending my time off at the artic circle!" Jake joked "Oh we could go somewhere like Cancun!"

"No not like Cancun, I was thinking more like Hawaii or Bora Bora!"

"What about work?" I questioned pulling apart a bread roll. A holiday did seem like a good idea but I didn't like the though of leaving someone else in charge of my job. Especially as the chances are it would be Jessica and that was not appealing, in the slightest.

"It's called _vacation _time" Alice expressed her annoyance with hand gestures "I think getting out of the city is just what we need!"

"I agree!" Jake cheered

"I'll look into it at the weekend, Oh I wonder if Rose could come too?"

"You do that Alice" Jake laughed before drinking some of his 'God loves me' discounted wine I'm sure.

"Oh I will, then well see who is laughing then"

"That we will, after all he who laughs last laughs the longest"

"He who laughs last didn't get it" Alice shot back but Jake simply mumble under his breath "Hardy har"

* * *

The next morning I was sat in a meeting between Edward and a couple of the smaller magazine editors within the Masen publishing company.

I had been taking notes on everything they had spoken about, however my mind was a million miles away.

Last night when we had gotten back from dinner I had tucked myself into bed and finished my final read through of my book. At this very moment it was finally complete, all printed out and waiting on my desk.

I didn't really know what to do with it now, that was the only problem.

The meeting was dismissed and a glance at my watch told me it was lunch time. As Edward and I stepped into the elevator followed by a few fellow editors we found ourselves pushed to the back.

Being so close to him always made my heart beat faster and when the doors finally closed it almost burst out when he leant down blowing his warm breath over my ear and whispered "Are you alright? You seem _distracted_"

I didn't trust my voice to reply after having so close to me and simply nodded. He didn't by it though, I could tell by the slight sigh that escaped his lips as he stood straight once again.

We quickly arrived at the 32nd floor and as I made a move to grab my bag and go to lunch a hand reached out and stopped me. I slowly looked up to find myself looking into Edwards startling green eyes.

"Could I just speak to you in my office, before you go to lunch?" he asked in a soft manner in which I had never heard from him before "It won't take long, _promise_"

His mouth twitched and as I went to reply he simply released his hold and marched into his office.

I dropped my bag into its previous location and followed Edward who was holding the door waiting for me to enter.

I avoided looking in either Angela or Jessica's direction as the office had been unusually quiet, especially considering Jessica was present.

As soon as I passed Edward he slammed the office door shut causing some of the wall hangings to shake from the force. He seemed to suddenly be angry_. Him and his mood swings._

I stood somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the room as he stayed by the door.

"What's wrong?" the sound of his voice held what sounded like pain which made me instantly look at him. How could he be angry enough to slam doors one minute and the like this the next?

"Bella?" he spoke again and began moving closer.

I knew I had to say something so I quickly answered "I don't know what you mean"

I knew that I was probably sounding kind of rude but I just didn't understand why he was bothered if something was wrong. He was Edward, not only my boss but a 'man with a ice heart' as magazines had described him. "I'm fine"

He chuckled slightly before pausing a couple of feet from me crossing his arms over his chest.

"If there is one thing I know well is women and when a woman says she is fine, nothing is fine"

"I….er…_huh_?" I stuttered, unable to think of what to say.

"Tell me" I could see the pleading in his eyes which caused a ridiculous amount of confusion.

"I'm just confused and frustrated" I told him closing my eyes tightly.

"About?" I could not only hear but feel as he moved closer.

"Stuff" I intelligently replied.

"What kind of stuff?" he questioned backing me towards his desk.

"Life _stuff_" I confessed

"Would you be more specific?" he quirked one of his perfect eyebrows at me "You know like work stuff, family stuff, love life _stuff_"

"I don't have a love life" I said before thinking and instantly covered my mouth feeling my face flood with colour.

"No?" he was the one now looking confused and was raising both brows at me.

I shook my head embarrassed not wanting to speak in fear of embarrassing myself further.

"What about that tanned guy?" It took me a full minute to realise who he was talking about.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm"

"Jakes…_gay_"

"Gay?"

"Unbelievably gay" I said letting out a small chuckle "I'm talking body glitter and boas gay"

He smirked and also let out a chuckle but it seemed more of a relieved one to my ears.

"So no boyfriend?"

"Nope" I mumbled "No boyfriend"

"So it's okay if I do this" I quirked my brow and then the next thing I know is his lips are on mine.

My arms instinctively wrapped around his shoulder and he turned us around backing away from the desk and into the door. I could feel the coolness of the wood through my dress but couldn't find it in myself to give a damn.

Edward Masen was kissing me!

I enjoyed it for a moment before reality came crashing down onto me and I pushed his shoulder back causing our lips to loose contact.

"We can't do this" I panted catching my breath as he peppered kissed along my jaw.

"Why not?"

"It's just…. Your…. _You_?" It sounded stupid to my own ears, god knows what he thinks right now.

"Yes I am me and you are _you_"

"This won't end well" I warned him backing into his office door.

"Why do you say that?" he asked while licking his lips seductively "I think it could end up _very _well"

"How could I not say that Edward"

"Enough talking" he told me before pushing his body against mine and kissing my lips once again.

Edwards hand slid from my waist up my ribcage and came to rest under my breast.

Our breathing was the only sound filling the room.

"We need to stop" I panted "Angela and Jessica are just on the other side of this door"

"Not good enough of a reason to stop _Bella_"

"Oh god" I moaned as his hand tightened on my neck before dropping lower and lower.

"Oh _god _indeed" he mumble before reattaching his lips to mine and hitching my leg around his waist. This was not how I envisioned I would be spending my lunch hour.

Kissing Edward was just something….else.

His lips were just so unexpectantly _soft._

I ran my fingertips on my left hand through his signature messy hair.

I couldn't get enough of this, I felt like I was going to explode. From the rather hard bulge that was currently rubbing against my stomach it didn't seem like Edward could neither.

Edwards hands both dropped to below my bottom and pulled me up causing me to instinctively wrapped my legs around him. As my right leg wrapped around him causing us to be flush against one another something knocked into my thigh. Something hard and cold, _huh_?

It took me a good second or two to realise that somebody was trying to get into Edwards office.

Edward froze at the same time I did and we both turned our heads to look down at the door handle move up and down.

"Eduardo, you in there dude?" a male voice called through the door.

"Damn it" Edward hissed before dropping his hands from my body causing me to almost fall onto my butt. I was lucky, for once, and managed to steady myself on both feet running my hands over my dress trying to removed some creases.

Edward took a step or so backwards before shouting "Ill be out in a minute Jazz" through the door while struggling to straighten his shirt and tie.

" 'kay " we heard back.

I let out a deep breath I had been holding when Edward took a step towards me and wrapped his fingers around my chin, forcing me to look at his face.

"Let me take you out tonight" he pleaded.

"I don't' kn….

"_Please _Bella"

I searched his eyes for a minute before nodding at him.

His response was a heart stopping smile while I nervously bit my lip.

"I'll pick you up at eight" he then pressed his lips lightly against mine "Take the rest of the day off" and then he was gone, leaving me alone in his office with Angela and Jessica to face on the other side of the door.

_Alice to going to shit a brick when she gets home. _I thought before straightening my dress once again and sucking in a deep breath ready to face the music.

* * *

**A/N Reviewers get teasers for the next chapter!**

** what did yah think? im dying to know! :)**

**If you where going to go on vacation where would you want to go? bora bora sound good? **

**The last chapter had some FF fails as some of you messaged me saying that it would not let you review :( sad times!**

**Also one or two of you who did manage to review had your pm's turned off so i couldn't send you the teasers, if this was you send me a message in your review and you might just get something extra special :)**

**Enough from me, until next time guys :)**

**xx**


	8. White On White

**BPOV**

I cautiously stepped out of Edwards office.

As the door clicked shut behind me I found myself looking into the eyes of Jessica.

You know that expression 'If looks could kill'? yeah well if that was the case I would be out cold on the floor at my feet right now.

Although her eyes were glaring and her brows were all scrunched up her mouth was forming an 'o'. She kind of looked like an evil villain.

I gave her a small, tight smile and to be honest I probably shouldn't of. She went to say something instantly which was bound to be some kind of wonderful compliment, but her desk phone rang, thankfully pulling her attention from me to the person on the line.

I quickly shifted from my position in front of the door to my own desk and carefully sat down.

My eyes moved over to look at Angela, who had a very different expression on her face from our fellow co-worker.

I was this time greeted with a big smile as she spoke to someone on her own phone.

"What the hell?" she mouthed to me while I assumed the other person was speaking to her.

I gently shook my head not giving her an answer in response and busied myself with changing the phone to direct voicemail. While the both Angela and Jessica were still busy on their phones I slipped out of the office and escaped Masen Publishing for the rest of the day.

* * *

The house was empty when I arrived home and I was grateful.

I really needed some space and although I was trying my hardest to not dwell on what had happened in Edwards office I was failing, terribly.

I did say _try_, not do.

After going up to my room and closing the door in case either Jake or Alice came home early too. I switched on some music and turned it up loud before struggling out of my dress and throwing it into the hamper before changing into some shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

I then found myself in front of my closet, starring at my clothes.

What the hell was I going to wear tonight?

My eyes scanned over the different styles, colours and fabrics. I was in way over my head.

"I need Alice" I mumbled to myself.

I briefly thought about braving it myself and looking through her closet to see if I could find anything myself ,but quickly thought better of it and dialled one of my best friends.

Her phone rang a total of three single rings before she answered.

"Bella, hey is everything okay?" she asked in her high pitched tone.

"Yea…ummm listen Alice, I kind of need your help"

"Oh my god… what's happened? I'm on my way up, your in the office right?"

"No, no, no… Jesus nothing has _happened_" I paused and then admitted "Okay, that was a lie" I took a deep breath "Something happened and I kind of have a _date_"

As soon as the words had left my lips Alice let out one of the loudest screams I had ever heard. I had to pretty much throw my cell phone across the room.

When I finally chanced putting it back to my ear all I could hear was her speaking at hyper speed.

"If I have any hearing loss I should sue you" I muttered briefly wondering if Charlie knew a good lawyer I could use.

I expected a sarcastic comment, She didn't hear me though, well if she did she didn't bother to acknowledge it.

No she just simply continued to talk about whatever it was she was talking about. The only words I actually managed to catch were firm, shave, blue and curl. I was slightly concerned.

"Alice" I said trying to gain her attention.

"I mean maybe you would get away with it, but I don't think its first date appropriate" she continued to babble away.

"_Alice_" I said again in a firmer voice when she had failed to acknowledge me.

"Oh I know what I have that's perfect and its right here. I mean a few alterations need to be made and maybe add some detail"

"ALICE!" I shouted down the phone, finally gaining her attention.

"What?" she shouted right back at me.

"Will you just calm the fuck down" I pleaded sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Ohhhhhhhh, you used the 'f' bomb. I'm telling on you" she taunted.

"_Alice_"

"Okay, _okay_" she relented "So when is this date and more importantly with whom?"

"Its….ummm…tonight" It kind of sounded like a question but the was probably because I was ignoring the last part of her question.

"Tonight?" she shrieked "That's just not enough time" she huffed "Okay, where are you going then?"

"I ummm… you know what I actually don't know"" I admitted.

"Oh _Bella_"

"I just need your help Alice with a dress or _something_"

I heard my friend exhale loudly "Okay, listen I need to think about this. I'll be in touch" and then hung up leaving me with the dial tone.

"Well that's just great"

Leaving the clothing situation with Alice I let down my hair from its tight bun and ran my fingers through it in an attempt to remove some knots. I hadn't had enough time this morning to brush it through after sleeping through my alarm clock, again.

* * *

"No ,absolutely no!" I jumped over a foot in the air after hearing Alice scream. I quickly turned to see her looking down at the clothes I had laid out. After speaking to Alice earlier I had taken a long hot bath and when I hadn't heard anything from her a couple of hours later I had tried to find something myself.

"No one ever notices people who wear white on white" she almost violently shook her head

"Okay counting crows song"

"Seriously Bella?" she looked at me with unimpressed eyes.

I childishly poke my tongue out before explaining "What? I picked something out, I mean you didn't get back to me"

"Never doubt me Bella" she told me with a eye roll before placing the garment bag I hadn't noticed she was holding over the clothes I had laid out. She slowly unzipped it to reveal the most gorgeous royal blue one shoulder lace dress. She also fished out a plain black pair of LV heels, I was a little it concerned about the height. Alice assured me that it would be fine. _Doubtful._

She also passed me a diamond braclet with matching stud earrings. I would of refused but I would never of won against Alice and I also wanted to look kind of nice for Edward.

After putting my chosen clothes back into my closet Alice plopped herself next to me on the bed.

"Soooooooo your killing me here Bella" she said, followed by a dramatic sigh added after I had stayed silent.

I knew what was coming and I was torn about telling her that I was going out with Edward tonight or pretend it was somebody else entirely. The only problem with the second choice was I was a horrendous liar.

"Come on!" she moaned "Oh lord please tell me its not that IT creep Mike? He looks like the kind of guy who thinks girls only wear sexy underwear and perfume when they go on a date"

I laughed before holding the palms of my hands in the air "Okay, okay" I closed my eyes before saying "It's Edward"

"Edward?" she spoke slowly and as her eyes roamed my face she began to speak at hyper speed "Edward as in Edward _Masen_? Your boss? Mr Ice Heart? Mr Sex on Legs? _That _Edward?"

"Yep the very same" I squeaked out.

"Oh my god Bella this is huge!" she let out a small (For Alice) scream "So what happened?"

So I told Alice everything, every last detail because she wouldn't settle for less.

"I'm glad your getting out there and you seem happy but just be careful Bella" I went to speak but she held her hand over my mouth "Hear me out. We have all heard the rumours and I just don't want you to become one of _them _and what about if his dad found out?, it could get messy"

I knew what she was talking about and I had to admit I was a bit concerned about what could happen, but right now I just wanted to see what was going to happen.

I pulled her hand away from my mouth.

"Alice"

"I know, I know but I had to say it but it's my duty as a best friend"

"I love you Alice" I hugged her tightly.

"Love yah too" she release me from the hug and patted my left cheek "Time to get you ready"

* * *

A couple of hours later I was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at my reflection in the mirror as Alice was going over me with a lint roller.

The outfit that she had put together looked really stunning. Along with the blue dress and black shoes she had added a black blazer and matching clutch. My hair had been curled and pinned to one side, while my make-up was subtle with a little blush and mascara.

"You have ten minutes" Alice said as she looked me over for the last time "Your gunna knock him out"

"Don't joke Alice, because with these shoes the possibility is great" I joked.

"Think positive"

"As log as no dancing or long walks are involved all will be fine"

As soon as the clock above the mirror struck eight o'clock a soft knock came from the front door. My heart started hammering in my chest "Oh god"

"Suck it up Bella" Alice told me before retreating up the stairs. Knowing Alice, and I do, she was probably going to hang half way out of the window upstairs to spy on us.

I took a deep breath and smoothed down my dress before opening the door after he had just knocked for a second time.

"I was beginning to think you had bailed on me" Edward told me. He was wearing all black, from head to toe. His button down was open at the neck and he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

The door closed behind me ad we both stood there kind of awkwardly, so of course verbal diarrhea began.

"Are we going to dinner? 'Cause I'm kin of hungry"

He chuckled "Is that all you want from me? A free dinner?"

I smiled at him and said "Yup, for now"

He shook his head while smiling "Okay, your chariot awaits" he waved his hand towards his car, the same one he picked me up in when I had broken down.

* * *

After a short drive into the city we arrived at one of New York's famous Italian restaurants.

"You know I am quiet capable of getting a door myself?" I told him after he opened my door to and from the car as well as the door to the restaurant.

Edward held his hands up in surrender "It's just how I was raised"

I stepped through the door with him following behind me. So close in fact that I could feel his body heat through my blazer.

"You know I don't think I have ever seen your father so much as hold a door open for himself let alone anyone else" I told him as the hostess came towards us.

Edward bent down and whispered in my ear "Ahhhh, I said it was how I was raised, not by whom"

He straightened back up and spoke to the very busty hostess before she could "Reservation for Masen"

We were soon seated after passing a small hallway to a dance floor were a live jazz band were quietly playing.

"So who taught you these manners?" I asked after we had been seated.

"When I was growing up I spent a lot of time with my Aunt".

"Esme?"

"The one and only" he smiled "I learnt everything I know from her and Carlisle, her husband and everything else is thanks to Ms Cope"

"Mrs Cope?"

"She was my nanny when I was a kid"

I wasn't surprised he had a nanny growing up. Didn't all of the families in his type of social circle have nannies, butlers and maids?

What did surprise me though was that he had spent a lot of time with his Aunt and Uncle and hadn't even mentioned his own parents raising him.

"Did you spend a lot of time with them?" I asked in reference to Esme and Carlisle.

He nodded his head "This was way back, before they moved here. They used to live in this massive house in California and when my parents decided to move 'Masen Publishing' to New York permanently I moved in with them. I spent four years of High school living with them before getting my own place with Jasper when I went to college"

"UCLA" I blurted out

"Oh, someone googled me" he winked

"Maybe once or twice" I admitted " when I got your assistant job"

He gave me a big smile "I'm impressed"

"Shut up"

He leaned forwards "Trust me, if I could google you I would of" I bushed as he laughed. After ordering some table wine and our food he excused himself for the bathroom.

I watched as Edward made his way through the restaurant. Every single women's, and even some men's eyes followed him.

I chuckled to myself but quickly stopped as someone sat own at our table, some who was not Edward.

My eyes slowly rose to see Tanya Denali glaring at me from across the small table.

"Can I hel…."

"Listen, cause I'm only going to be saying this once" she leaned forward and lowered her voice so only I could hear her "Your going to go back to your little reception desk and do what ever it is your paid to do and stay the hell away from Edward"

"Excuse me…"

"I didn't say you could talk" she hissed "Now I'm guessing your one of those girls who watches films over and over again in hope of a happier ending?" she curled her hand into a fist on the table "Well _you _listen to me this is not your happy ending so I suggest you pick up your shit and leave"

Before I could speak she stood up and stormed off back to where I assumed she had been previously sitting. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself before Edward came back, but apparently it was not quick enough.

"Did something happen while I was in the restroom" he asked sitting back down at his seat, I hadn't even noticed him make his way back. I did notice though that this time he slid his chair more to one side than the other. Meaning he was sitting closer to me.

"Why do you ask?" I said in a somewhat mumble followed by taking a rather large gulp of wine.

" you look kind of pale _Bella_"

"Just leave it Edward" I begged him.

He took in a deep breath, pursing his lips as he scanned the room.

"Ahhhh, now its making sense, Tanya" he moved his chair once again closer to me "Did she say something to upset you?"

I gripped the wine glass in my hand tighter"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's what she does"

"So she makes a habit of threatening every girl you take to dinner? Is that why you took her to the Blossom party"

"Tanya has this grand plan in her mind"

"Are you going to explain?" I asked after he failed to explain any further.

"I'd rather not"

"Of course not" I mumbled to myself, although his chair was now so close he probably heard me too.

"Lets concentrate on our dinner shall we?"

"Yea, okay" I blew out a breath agreeing, I was not about to let someone like Tanya ruin my evening.

"In good news, tonight's special is oysters" he winked causing me to chuckled "However the bad news is she might actually try to kill you after _this_" I was about to ask him what he meant but he quickly leaned across the now short distance between us and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I turned to look in the direction that Tanya had left in before and caught her glare. _Well this was going to be interesting. _

After a very filling two course dinner and a shared dessert we were sipping on the last of our bottle of wine.

Edward laid his hand over mine "Come one let's dance"

I internally groaned, I knew this would happen as soon a I had see these shoes "What is it with you always wanting to get me to dance when I wear shoes that are trying to kill me?"

"It's not a _crime _to want to dance Bella" he told me with a eye roll.

"I never said it was, I just don't like to dance, especially I death traps Alice calls shoes" I admitted

"Not even with me"

"_Edward_"

"Come on Bella, just one little dance" he pouted at me, it straggly reminded me of Alice.

I looked down at my shoes once again "I Think I'll pass"

"_Really_?"

I simply shrugged and picked up my nearly empty wine glass.

"It's okay" he said running a single finger around the rim of his wine glass "Were save that activity for next time"

"Next time?" I questioned ad he simply smirked "Your awfully sure of yourself"

"Are you saying that you don't want there to be a next time?" he asked leaning forwards.

"I didn't say _that_"

"So you do?"

"I didn't say that _either_"

"So what are you saying?"

"We'll see" I said after a moment.

"We'll see? What can I do to get a solid answer from you"

"You know I'm not like those other girls" I stated.

"I know that, trust me I _know_"

He closed his eyes for what felt like a full minute but in reality it was only a few seconds.

"I find you hard to read" he told finally opening his eyes. He leaned forward and using two fingers he moved a piece of hair off of my face "but your eyes, they say everything. All of your emotions, thoughts and feelings they are all right _there_"

I had gone mute. I mean what was I even supposed to say to something like that?

"I could tell when we where in my office earlier, you were scared" his green eyes were looked sad

"I was scared, scared of the situation" I lifted my hand and rested it on the side of his neck "but I'm not scared of you, you don't scare me"

"Well you scare me" he said looking anywhere but at me.

"Why?" I asked "Why do _I _scare _you_?"

"This isn't the time or place for a conversation like this"

"When is going to be a good time Edward?" my voice was starting to rise and I couldn't fin it in myself to care "because I will tell you what I'm sure as hell not having this conversation at work"

"Okay" he smirked "lets go somewhere more private" I quirked my brow in question "We're going to my place"

* * *

**A/N Reviewers receive teaser lines!**

what do you think? moving onto his place ;)

**Random question,** what do you think his place is going to look like, all plain and boring? or nice and homey?

Hope you guys liked it :)

See you soon!

xox


End file.
